The Power Within
by Dean's Little Secret
Summary: Supernatural cross over with Charmed. The Winchester brother discover the Charmed ones and together they go after the Yellow-eyed demon.
1. Chapter 1 Witches Meet Hunters

**I don't own Supernatural or Sam and Dean or the Charmed ones so don't sue  
The Power Within**

**Chapter One _Witches Meet Hunters_**

The sun was high in the sky, shining down on the busy city known as San Francisco. A black Chevy Impala was parked out the front of an old but neat home. A black jeep drove out of the driveway and off in the direction of the big busy city.

"Why are we even here?" a young man with brown hair asked his older brother.

"Because we are," the older brother replied.

"Dean… why are we here?" he repeated.

"We're here because witches live in that house okay."

"Witches" the younger one, repeated, "it doesn't look like a witches house."

"I know Sam, but these witches have been involved in so many murders it's not funny."

"Okay so I presume we're breaking in and takin a look around."

"Exactly."

"Okay, so how are we going to get in?"

"We'll go around the side and see if we can find a way in" Dean said then walked off with Sam following behind.

OoOoOoOoO 

"I know that" a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes said to her younger sister. "But Phoebe-"

"But what Piper?" Phoebe cut in "it's only for a few days, and you and Leo deserve a break."

"I know and I appreciate the offer… its just"

"Its just what?"

"Well."

"Is this about the other night."

"Yes."

"Piper!"

"Phoebe I could have been killed and so could have Chris!"

"I know but it hasn't come back."

"What ever that demon was it nearly burnt down the whole freakin house" she paused "I don't want to leave until I know that, that demon is burning in hell"

"Okay" Phoebe gave in "Hey I gotta go home but I'll stop by later okay."

"Okay."

"Take it easy" she then walked off but not without adding "I love you."

"You too" Piper called back.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Can you see anything unusual?" Dean asked Sam as they walked up the stairs to the attic of the Halliwell manor.

"Nothing unusual" he replied.

Dean walked into the attic and over to a book that sat on a stand near a window "What is that?"

"What?" Sam asked as he entered the room behind Dean.

"That" he pointed to the book.

"A book."

"I know that" Dean then walked over to the dark green book "The Book Of Shadows" he read out loud "do you think its some kind of spell book?"

"Maybe" Sam mused, "Take a look."

Dean opened the book to a random page. Sam walked over to Dean and he took a good look at the page that Dean had opened it up to.

"Beltazor" Sam mused.

"I've seen weird looking demons but nothing like that," Dean said. "What do you think they do with this book?"

"I have no idea," Sam mused "but at least we know they're witches."

"Maybe there's something in here that well tell us how do destroy them."

"Maybe."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Phoebe had just walked in the front door when she heard a noise from the attic. When she walked to the second floor of the house she had a funny felling she was meant to be here. So she walked up the stairs to the attic and once in the room she spotted two men with the book of shadows in their hands "hey!" she yelled.

Sam and Dean turned their attention to the brown haired woman in the doorway "oh crap" Dean swore.

"We can explain" Sam said.

"Who are you?" she asked dryly.

"Well I'm Sam and this is Dean."

"You look familiar" Phoebe mused "have we meet before?"

"I don't think so," Sam replied.

"We should go" Dean added then started to walk off.

"Wait hold it" Phoebe said holding up her hand "You two are not going anywhere until you tell me why you are in my house."

"Well, see, I went in after Sam" Dean spoke up "he thought that you and your sisters were witches and he was going to kill you" he paused taking in the woman's expression, and I said 'I don't believe you.' "He has a mental problem."

"No he doesn't"

"I know he looks normal but-"

"Is your last name Winchester by any chance?"

"Yeah, Sam and Dean Winchester" Sam replied, "How do you know that?"

"I just do" she replied.

"Come on lady you can tell us, we already know you and your sisters are witches" Dean spat.

Phoebe sighed, they had seen the book; in fact the book was in there hands, and she had, had a premonition about them and premonitions always meant that someone needed protecting "I had a premonition about you two" She paused for a second "now tell me why you too are really here?"

"Well basically what Dean said" he pointed to Dean "but he was the one that was going to kill you guys."

"Why?"

"I thought you were evil."

"Well we're not."

"So why are you and your sisters connected to so many murders?" Dean asked walking over to her.

"Well usually its protecting innocents and sometimes it's killing demons."

"So what's with this 'The Book Of Shadows'?" Dean spat.

"The book" she mused, "it's how we find and ID the demons and then we vanquish them, happy."

"Ok we believe you" Sam said walking over to them as well.

"Good." Phoebe mused. "Now can I trust you?"

"We're not evil." Dean spat straight away.

"How can I be so sure?"

"We're not" Dean protested, "We hunt demons, spirits, you name it!"

Phoebe nodded, "I believe you, I was just making sure. My sisters and I have been tricked to many times." She looked down at the page that had Beltazor on it, her former lover. "Well the book trusts you."

"The book?" Sam asked.

"The book protects itself from evil and considering it let you hold it I guess that means your not evil." she then walked over to The Book Of Shadows. She placed a hand on the page and suddenly a premonition shot though her brain. It was Phoebe and the man standing in the attic, they were fighting a demon and Piper and Paige were there as well. But as quickly as it had come it ended leaving Phoebe to ponder over it. "Come here."

Sam and Dean walked back over to the book and stood in front of it "what?" Dean demanded.

"Feel free to take a look."

"I think I've e seen enough" Dean said dryly.

"Sam" Phoebe turned to him "would you like to have another look so you can truly see were not evil."

Sam walked over to Phoebe and he thumbed through the pages "this book is incredible."

"The Book Of Shadows has been handed down from generation to generation."

"All these demons, how do you do it?" Sam asked.

"Its been hard but we make it through" she smiled softly at Sam "come on I'll make you something to eat and you can tell me about yourselves." she went to walk off "oh by the way my name is Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell."

"Nice to meet you" Sam said.

"So you trust us now?" Dean demanded.

"Trust has to be earned. But I know your not evil" she paused "I can sense something special about you two." She then walked off down the attic stairs.

"So Phoebe what was that premonition about?" Dean called after her.

"Come I'll tell you" she then kept walking. They then walked into the living room "have a seat" she offered.

Sam and Dean took a seat on the couch.

"Can I get you anything?" Phoebe asked kindly.

"Um a coffee" Dean replied.

"Same" Sam said.

"Okay" she then disappeared into the kitchen. She came back a few minutes later with a tray that had three mugs of coffee and some food. "Here" she said setting the tray down on the table then she too took a seat.

"Thanks" Sam said taking a sip of his drink.

"So how do you two know about witches and demons?"

"Well we were sorta bought up around them," Dean said taking a sip from his coffee. "So what was that premonition about?" Dean asked again.

"It was seeing you with the book in your hands," she lied "its all I can remember but when I saw the vision I got the feeling of good and I knew you wouldn't try to expose us." She paused "I knew you two were like us in some way."

"So why all the questions then?" Dean demanded.

"I wasn't sure if it was a trick, you can never be to careful in this house" she gave them a quick smile "but I knew I got that premonition for a reason" she paused "premonition, it's a pretty nifty power."

Sam was about to reply but suddenly a dark brown haired woman walked into the room "I don't believe it!" she exclaimed then she stopped when she saw Sam and Dean. "Ah who are they?"

"Paige this is Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Like the ones from your-"

"Premonition." Phoebe cut in.

"Uh… yeah" she paused then walked over to Phoebe and dragged her off somewhere "We'll be right back." They then disappeared into the other room. "What! Are you nuts?"

"Paige, they already knew we were witches before they even came here."

"Really! How?" she sounded surprised.

"They said they were brought up around this sort of stuff."

"Well maybe they're demons" Paige exclaimed.

"No, there not" Phoebe protested "their good, I can feel it and they touched the book."

"You let them see the book!" Paige exclaimed.

"They were already looking at it."

"What?!" Paige then took a deep breath. "Okay then lets go talk to them and see what else they can tell us."

Paige and Phoebe walked back into the living room to see Dean and Sam still sitting on the couch having a conversation of their own.

"Hey guys" Paige said, "So what brings you two to the Halliwell manor?"

"Well Dean was going to kill you" Sam said with a grin.

"Yeah sorry about that" Dean apologized sheepishly.

"Hey its okay" Paige said sarcastically, "plenty of people try and kill us."

"Paige!"

"What?" she asked "its true."

"Look maybe we should go" Sam said standing up.

"No you can stay" Phoebe offered.

"Yeah but can you tell us how you know about witches and Demons?" Paige said.

"Well it's kinda a long story" Dean said scratching his head.

"Well I like long stories" Paige said sitting down.

"Well when we were young our mother died" Dean began "a demon killed her, our dad said she was pinned to the ceiling… then she just burst into flames."

"Oh my god" Phoebe gasped.

"Sound to familiar" Paige said.

"Piper." Phoebe mused, "I think we know the demon your talking about."

"Really" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah it attacked Piper and Chris a few days ago"

"A few days ago?" Dean asked. "How old is Chris?"

"One, why?"

"That's strange" Sam mused, "it usually attacks when the child is six months old." He paused "does Chris have physic abilities?"

"Not that I know off " Phoebe replied "Why?"

"The demon attacks the mothers of children with physic abilities." Sam explained.

"Well Chris can orb but I don't know about any physic abilities." Phoebe replied "but then he's only one so his powers ain't fully developed."

"Orb?" Dean exclaimed.

"Yeah like teleporting or shimmering" Paige explained.

"Ah I see" Dean said.

"Can we ask Piper some questions?"

"Sure when she gets-" Phoebe was cut off by Piper walking into the living room with Wyatt and Chris in a pram.

"Hello I'm home" she said then stopped when she saw Sam and Dean "ah hi!"

"Hi I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean."

"Piper" she introduced herself.

"Piper" Phoebe stood up and walked over to her "Sam and Dean know about us."

"What do you mean?"

"They know that we're witches and they also know about the demon that tried to kill you and Wyatt."

"How do you know?" she asked Sam and Dean.

"The demon killed our mum" Sam said walking over to them.

"I'm so sorry" Piper apologized.

"Its not your fault" Dean said coming into the conversation. "But do you think you could help us stop it"

"Um… yeah I'm sure the power of three will be enough" she paused taking a second to gather everything "so what exactly do you two do? I mean you know about demons because of your mum but-"

"We hunt them" Dean cut in "we've spent our whole life hunting them trying to find the demon that killed our mum."

"So you came here for our help?"

"Um… no" Sam took over "We came here to kill you, we thought you guys were evil, but clearly you're not."

"Clearly!"

Piper looked suspicious but Phoebe quickly chimed in "I had a premonition about them, remember?"

Piper looked confused then she remembered "Oh yeah, you said you were walking up to the attic then you just had a premonition about two guys talking to you. Which I presume are Sam and Dean."

"Yes" she said smiling "see I told you all of my premonitions mean things."

"Yeah, yeah I know" Piper said sarcastically then she bought up a more serious matter. "So what are we going to do about our demon?"

OoOoOoOoO 

The three Halliwell sitters and the two Winchester brothers sat on the couch thumbing through the Book Of Shadows. They had come across many demons but they could not find the one that they were looking for, well for a start they didn't even know what he looked like just that he had yellow eyes and he liked starting fires and that was not much to go on.

"So all we know is that he has yellow eyes and has a nasty habit of lighting fires and killing the child's mothers." Dean said.

"Yeah but why would he come after Wyatt?" Piper mused, "He doesn't even have physic abilities."

"Maybe he was just after us because he probably knows that we can find a way to kill him." Paige added.

"Yeah I know but its still strange" she paused "Why now? Why just Chris?"

"Sweetie we're going to find out okay" Phoebe assured Piper.

"Yeah I just hope it not too late."

"Since when has it ever been too late Piper?" Paige asked.

Piper didn't answer Paige's question instead she got up and walked upstairs.

"Is she okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah she's just finding things hard" Phoebe said smiling softly "I mean we all are, we thought that this life was over but its not."

"What do mean over?" Sam asked.

"Well a few months ago we pretended that we were dead" Phoebe explained "but we didn't quite intent to. We just had to, we got exposed and we also had to kill one nasty demon in the process."

"So the world thought you were dead?" Dean asked

"Yeah pretty much" Phoebe replied "but we cleared it all up and now Piper, Phoebe and Paige are alive again" she gave the boys a small smile "not Jo not Julie or what ever other names we picked. And it feels good to me again."

"Yeah even if the demons know," Paige commented.

"Piper" suddenly a man with blonde hair walked into the room.

"Leo" Phoebe exclaimed, "Where have you been?"

"Out and about" he replied, "where's Piper?"

"Upstairs" she mused "Oh! Leo this is Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Nice to meet you." he said, "so do we have any information on the-"

"Demon" Paige grinned, "yeah we do and Sam and Dean can help us."

"So they're witches?"

"No there not" Phoebe replied. "Their hunters."

"We were brought up around this sort of stuff" Dean added. "We kill demons, spirits, you name it."

"So are you a witch?" Sam asked Leo.

"No, I used to be a Whitelighter."

"A Whitelighter?" Dean repeated.

"There like angels" Phoebe explained, "Leo died in world war two, and he was turned into a Whitelighter. But he gave up his powers some time back."

"Oh! I see" Dean mused.

"So do you all have individual powers?" Sam asked. He was so interested in them, he had hunted demons, spirits, you name it, but to meet witches was certainly something he thought he would never do. And for them to look normal, look like average people, was amazing and he knew that the sister could relate to them, they had the same lives.

"Yeah we do" Phoebe replied, "I'm an empath, which is premonition and I can levitate."

"I am a witch cross whitelighter" Paige said then she disappeared into blue and white lights then she reappeared in her seat. "Pretty cool huh?" she said smiling "and watch this, 'cookie.'" the cookie from the tray appeared in Paige's right hand "I love this power" she said taking a bite from her cookie.

"Hey that's personal gain."

"But I was teaching." Paige said pulling a puppy dog face.

"What power does Piper have?" Sam asked. He was truly amazed by their powers.

"She can freeze time and blow up anything she wants."

"What! Like the house?" Dean asked.

"If she wanted to."

"Oh! And don't piss her off" Paige added, "sometimes things blow up without her meaning them to."

"What do you mean?"

"There powers are tied to their emotions" Leo came into the conversation "when they're angry or sad their powers don't work the way they should, which can be dangerous."

"How hard was it to learn how to control your powers?" Sam asked another question.

"Well it was difficult but we had each other" Phoebe said.

"So you have premonitions. How are they triggered?" Sam asked in the hope that Phoebe could teach Sam how to control his powers.

"Sometimes they just happen" she began "or when I touch things like a piece of clothing or anything I guess."

"Was it hard at first? Did you see things that you'd rather not see, like people… getting killed?"

"Yes I did."

"I… I have these dreams… premonitions" Sam began taking his time to explain, "I see people die and sometimes I can't stop it happening. No matter how hard I try."

"Your an empath?" Paige inquired.

"I don't know."

"Can you feel peoples emotions?"

"Like how they feel?"

"Yeah like if they're scared or angry or sad" Phoebe replied.

"No its just the premonitions" he replied "but the first few times I only got them when I was asleep then I started getting them when I was awake and they cause one nasty headache."

"I've never had headaches with them" she paused "but your powers could be different I guess."

"Wait" Leo suddenly exclaimed, "I have an idea."

"Well, are you gonna tell us" Paige said.

"One word," he paused "Grams."

OoOoOoOoO 

Phoebe lit the last candle then she walked over to Piper and Paige "you ready?"

"We've only said this spell like how many times?" Paige said rolling her eyes.

"Lets just do this" Piper said.

"_Here these words, Hear my cry," _the sisters chanted,_ "Spirit from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee, Cross now the great divide."_

Sam and Dean stood amazed as ghostly figure appeared before them, sure they had seen ghost but never had they seen one be summoned. And the ghost they saw was evil, this one was most obviously not.

"Hello my dears" she said kindly then she turned to Sam and Dean "Hello boys."

"Wait you know who they are?" Piper asked surprised.

"Yes I do," she said smiling warmly at the Winchester brothers "I know everything about them…"

**To Be Continued **

**I need two reviews for thia story to continue so please Review**


	2. Chapter 2 The Battle For Survival Begins

**Chapter Two _The Battle For_ _Survival Begins_**

"_Hello my dears" she said kindly then she turned to Sam and Dean "Hello boys."_

"_Wait you know who they are?" Piper asked surprised._

"_Yes I do," she said smiling warmly at the Winchester brothers "I know everything about them…"_

**OoOoOoOoO**

"How do you know us?" Sam asked, "We've never met before."

"Lets just say I know someone very important to you."

"Dad" Dean whispered.

Grams nodded solemnly then she whispered a yes.

"How is he?" Dean asked.

"I can't say, I'm sorry" she apologized.

"Grams what can you tell us about the demon that attacked Chris and I."

"Not much I'm afraid" she then moved out of the circle of candles and her ghostly body turned into a normal body, a body that you could not see through and you could touch. "But I doubt he was after Chris, he was mostly likely after you, Piper" she paused "I think it was a trap."

"A trap?" everyone in the room exclaimed

"I think he knew that Sam and Dean were coming" she explained, "He knows that if you all get together you will destroy him. He knows that the power of five will be his end."

"How? Sam and Dean aren't witches. They can't say a spell" Phoebe added "Can they?"

"Well Sam has the power of premonition."

"That doesn't make him a witch," Paige said "and Dean has-"

"Dean may have no power but he can be given them." Grams was ignoring the other question at hand.

"Wait, the only way you can get powers is by killing the owner of them" Piper piped up.

"No, there is another way" she replied, "You can use a spell."

"A spell" Paige repeated walking over to The Book Of Shadows.

"Its not in there" she said simply.

"How do we pull powers out of thin air?" Phoebe asked.

"Not thin air" Grams said "Lost powers."

"Lost powers," all the sisters repeated.

"Yes" she nodded "Powers from a witch who has died."

"So we're raising powers back from the dead?" Paige asked slightly unsure of the idea.

"Well yes" she paused "Oh Paige I need you to find a special athame."

"Why?"

"It's the only athame that has a built in poison, a poison that will kill most demons."

"Most" Paige said but grams gave her a look that meant she was serious "Where would I find it?"

"I think I know the one she means" Leo announced "Paige can you take me there"

"Sure its not like I have I life" she walked over to Leo and they disappeared into blue and white lights.

Dean was having trouble with the whole ideal. Could it really be over? Could he, Sam and the sisters defeat the demon that took the lives of so many people including the people Sam and Dean loved most. And maybe one day the demon would take Sam, it had said he had plans for him and all the children like him. No this was going to end here, he, Sam and the sisters were going to kill this demon no matter what or no matter how long it took they were going to do it.

"So we write a spell and we what?"

"Well say it, its that obvious."

"Okay thank you Grams." Phoebe said softly.

"Oh and get those powers into Dean as soon as possible we don't want to be caught off guard." Grams said.

"Okay grams we will" Phoebe said.

"Wait! How do we get them out of me?" Dean asked suddenly.

"The same way you put them in."

"And that is?" Dean asked.

"With the spell" she explained simply. "Oh! And if he finds out what you are doing he will send every demon he can think of to take you out."

"Great we're going to get bombarded with demons" Piper said sarcastically.

"Just be prepared my dears" Grams stepped back in the circle "look after each other and most importantly trust in each other… bless it be" Grams then disappeared into white and yellow lights and the circle was left empty and the four stood in silence.

"We should put some crystals around the place." Phoebe said.

"Sounds like a good idea" Piper replied "I'll run though the book and see if we can come find a spell to help us come up with a spell for Dean. Sam you help Phoebe with crystals, Dean you help me."

"Okay but what are the crystals for." Sam asked.

"For protection" she said, "come on" then they left the attic.

"Dean can you help me with the spell?"

"I've never really had to say a spell least of all make one."

"Okay well it needs to rhyme and-" Piper was cut off by Paige and Leo orbing back into the room and walking over to them.

"We've got the poisonous athame so what now?" Paige asked.

"Good now Can you two take Wyatt and Chris to dads its dangerous here."

"Okay" Leo said then he and Paige left the attic.

"It must be hard having to do things like this every day of your life" Dean said, "to have to send your kids away to be safe."

"Its not the life I wanted but if you asked me I would do it all over again in a heart beat" she smiled softly at Dean "I know how you feel" she paused "we lost our mother too, a demon killed her but we got our revenge and now your going to get yours."

"Its not easy being us is it?"

"No, its not." Piper replied, "Especially when you're the oldest."

"I know how you feel," Dean said "you always feel like you have to protect them and you have to be there for them."

"You always have to watch out for Sam just as I have to watch out for Phoebe and Paige."

"Yeah I gotta make sure he doesn't get hurt or… worse"

Piper smiled softly at Dean "we should get this spell made."

"Yeah we should."

"Okay well let's see" Piper found a page in the book that said, to call a lost witch "Okay we use the spell to call a lost witch but we will re-write it so it calls a lost power instead.

"Okay so what do I need to do?"

"Um… just stand there" Piper walked over to a table and picked a notebook and pen up then she returned to the Book Of Shadows. She started to re-write the lost witch spell and a few minutes later she was done. "Okay here we go" she then began to chant, "_I call upon a power from a lost witch to enchant this man with the powers of the witches."_

Suddenly, yellow and white lights appeared in the room then they disappeared into Dean. "Did it work?"

"Um… well considering I have no idea what powers you've got, I have no idea." She paused "but seeing as you're a witch you will be able to say a spell." Piper then walked over to the table and started to mess it up, then she messed the room up "okay" she then went back to the book and she thumbed through it until she found what she wanted "Say this spell."

Dean walked over to the book and studied the spell "_Let the object of rejection become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen." _He chanted then the messy room became one very tidy room. "It worked."

"Yes it did."

**OoOoOoOoO**

"So the crystals are protection right?" Sam asked Phoebe.

"Yep they can trap any demon and keep any demon out."

"And all this time we've been using salt circles."

"Salt circles" Phoebe repeated "that's what witches used to use as well as charms." Phoebe placed a crystal down and it lit up for a second then it returned to normal. "When this is done, we'll give you some crystals much better than salt."

"Thanks."

Suddenly Paige and Leo orbed into the living room with fear written on their faces "In coming" Paige yelled.

Phoebe put the crystals down and she hid Sam behind the couch then she ran over o Paige "Leo go sit with Sam." Leo obeyed Phoebe and ran over to Sam. Then in a matter of seconds three demons appeared in the room. They were just low-level demons but they could still throw a nasty punch figuratively speaking.

The tallest demon threw an energy ball at Phoebe and Paige but Paige orbed them out of the way then they reappeared behind them. "Hey behind you" Paige shouted. The demons turned around and one of them threw another energy ball at them.

"Energy ball" Paige yelled and the energy ball disappeared in blue and white lights then it hit the demon and he burst into flames and he screamed in pain. The demon next to him shimmered away. "Where'd he go?" Paige asked. Her question was answered when the sound of Piper blowing up something filled the air.

The sisters ran up stairs and into the attic. The attic had once again become a war zone. Furniture was overturned and a burn mark was left on the floor from where the demon had been. "Are you guys okay?" Phoebe asked catching her breath.

"We're fine" Piper replied giving Dean a quick glance.

Suddenly Leo ran into the attic "Piper are you okay?"

"I'm fine Leo."

"Where's Sam?" Paige asked noticing that Sam was not with Leo.

"Down stairs" Leo replied "we better get the crystals set up quickly."

Once again the sound of an attack could be heard.

"Sam" Dean yelled then ran out of the attic and down to the second floor.

"Dean" Phoebe yelled then ran after him with Paige fowling.

"Leo stay here." Piper ordered then she to ran out of the attic.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sam dodged an energy ball that had just been thrown at him. He looked around and he saw Dean run into the room "Sammy" he shouted.

"Dean look out," Sam shouted as he saw that the demon had thrown another energy ball. Dean raised his hands to stop the attack and the energy ball stopped in thin air.

"Dean get down," Piper yelled then she raised her hands and blew the demon up and the only thing that was left was a burn mark.

"That was close" Phoebe said walking over Dean.

"Get the crystals set up" Piper then turned around and walked back upstairs in a quick pace but added.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked turning to face Sam.

"I'll live" he said getting up and walking over to the sisters and his brother.

"Is it always like this?" Dean asked.

"Pretty much" Paige said grinning, "You better get used to it."

"How the hell did he find out so quickly?" Dean asked.

"I don't think he sent them" Phoebe added "we get attacked by demons all the time. And I think he would have sent something a little stronger than low-level demons."

"Phoebe's right" Paige added "we should just get the crystals set up and I think we should make some vanquishing potions for Sam and Dean."

"Did Piper give you a power?"

"Yeah she did."

"Did it work?" Phoebe asked.

"I cast a spell just fine."

"Okay" Phoebe paused "Paige give Sam some vanquishing potions."

"Okay I'll get straight on it" she then walked off.

Phoebe turned to Sam and Dean "Be prepared for anything" she said firmly "look out for each other and don't leave this house. You guys can stay here until this is over." Phoebe gave them a small smile "any questions?"

"Um… what are the odds of surviving this?" Dean asked half serious half a joke.

"You'll survive if you don't give up hope" Phoebe then went back to setting the crystals around the house.

"Hope" Dean muttered "yeah whatever."

"Come on Dean we should help her" Sam said walking after Phoebe.

So the boys then went to help Phoebe in setting the crystals up, but crystals weren't going to save them. Only they could save themselves but it would be a long and painful fight. _A fight to the death…_

**To Be Continued**

**Ok so you get the basic idea of the story, they after the yellow eyed demon! But with other demons on their tail it's going to take a little bit longer then they would like it to. **

**Next time on The Power Within… Paige takes Dean to the Underworld to help him try and find out what his power is while Billie tries to help Sam control his new power. But when a Darklighter shows up things take a turn for the worst. **


	3. Chapter 3 Unexpected Demons

**Chapter Three **_**Unexpected Demons** _

The sun was shining though the window of the bedroom that belonged to the youngest Halliwell sister. Paige was woken up by the sound of her alarm clock going off. She groaned then she sat up using her elbows to lift her upper body up and she turned off the alarm. As she went to lay back down her bedroom door swung open and in walked Piper.

"Paige get up, get up!"

"What's goin on?" she asked sitting back up.

"Well let's see" Piper said tucking a strand of long brown hair behind her ear "the whole freakin underworld is in our living room!"

"What?" she mumbled then got out of bed.

"That reaction was way too slow missy." Piper scowled with mock anger.

"What are you talkin about?"

"It was a test for when the whole freakin underworld is in our living room."

"A test?!" she exclaimed "So there are no demons?"

"Oh yeah there are demons just not in our living room." Piper grinned "right now."

"That was **so** not funny!"

"Its wasn't meant to be funny."

Paige rolled her eyes in annoyance "I'm going to take a shower" she then stormed out of her room.

Piper sighed and she to left. She walked into the hallway to see Dean "Hey Dean" she said, "have a good sleep?"

"Yeah I did" he replied simply.

"Where's Sam?" she asked looking behind him.

"He's asleep why?"

"Oh! No reason."

"Piper" came a voice from down stairs.

"That's Phoebe" Piper then walked off.

Dean stood in the hallway for a few minutes then he too walked off down stairs. He walked into the kitchen to see Phoebe sitting at the table. "Hey Dean" she said cheerfully "how'd you sleep?"

"Good" he said sitting down in the seat across from Phoebe.

"Have you fireguard out what your powers are yet?"

"Um… no" he paused "I'm not sure how to find out what they are."

"Well-"

Sam, walking into the room interrupted Phoebe. "Hey Sam" Phoebe said.

"Hey Sammy."

"Hey" Sam said dryly then he took a seat at the table and he buried his head in his hands.

"Sam are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah its just a headache."

"Can I get you anything for it or-"

"I think its just ahh" Sam's sentence was cut short by a shockwave of pain that went though his brain.

"Sammy?"

"Sam."

Sam could barely hear the mumbled voices of his brother and Phoebe.

"Sam! Can you hear me?" Dean yelled frustrated.

"Dean what's wrong with him?"

"This usually happens before he has a vision."

"Okay so do we just-" the kitchen bench lighting up in flames cut Phoebe off "Oh my god!"

"What the hell?" Dean gasped.

The pain in Sam's head stopped and he opened his eyes to see that the kitchen bench was on fire. "What?"

Phoebe ran over to the cupboard and pulled out the fire extinguisher and she quickly put the fire out "Wow! Did you know he could do that?"

Dean didn't answer.

"Dean!"

Dean snapped back to reality and he turned his attention to Phoebe "What was that?"

"Never mind" she said taking a seat at the table again "Sam are you okay?"

"Yeah I don't know what happened I was fine then I… I don't know."

"Maybe you should go and lay down" Phoebe offered "and I'll get someone who can help you control your powers."

"Who?"

OoOoOoOoO 

Piper walked to the front door and opened it to see a blonde haired girl standing there. "Billie!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Phoebe rang and asked me if I could help some guy called Sam with his powers." She replied "she said he caught the kitchen bench on fire didn't she tell you."

"No she didn't."

"Hey is Sam hot?"

"Um…"

"Hey Phoebe" she yelled.

Piper turned around to see Phoebe walking up to them "Billie thanks for coming."

"No problem." She said smiling "so where is he?"

"He's in the living room," Phoebe said.

"Okay I'll get straight on it." Billie then disappeared into the house.

"What happened?" Piper asked.

"Well Sam caught the kitchen bench on fire."

"Wait, he's a fire starter"

"I'd say so" Phoebe said shrugging her shoulders "but that doesn't explain why he has premonitions."

"Well we'll let Billie deal with Sam. I want you to help Dean find out what his powers are."

"I can't sweetie I have to go to work."

"Oh that's alright I'll get Paige to do it."

"Okay see ya later" Phoebe then walked out the front door.

OoOoOoOoO 

Billie walked into the living room to see two men sitting on the couch "hey I'm Billie" she introduced herself. "Which ones Sam?"

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean."

"Okay well I'm here to help you," she said walking over to them "so what were you feeling when you lit the kitchen bench on fire?"

"Um…"

"Were you angry?"

"It just happened" Sam replied.

"Okay" she mused, "so nothing, it just happened?"

"Yeah I was fine then I just got this really bad headache."

"I see, so what we're going to do is learn to control your powers, so-" Billie was cut off by Piper calling out to Dean.

"I'd betta see what she wants" Dean stood up and walked away.

OoOoOoOoO 

Dean walked into the kitchen to see Paige and Piper standing in front of a rather large pot. "What's going on?"

"Well we are making potions, then you and I are going to the underworld." Paige explained.

"The underworld?"

"Yeah its where the demons live." Paige replied.

"So why do you need me?"

"Well Paige thinks that it could help you discover your powers."

"I think it's a good idea." Paige said.

"Yeah one that could get you both killed."

"If things get to bad I'll orb out okay."

"Okay but be careful missy"

"I will" she walked over to Dean and placed her hand on his shoulder. "tootles." They disappeared in bright lights leaving Piper the only one in the kitchen.

OoOoOoOoO 

"Okay so we need to be quiet," Paige whispered, "so they don't know we're here until we're ready."

Dean just nodded his head and muttered an okay.

Paige and Dean found a group of demons for them to practice on. "Hey demons" Paige yelled getting their attention. They turned around to face her and in a matter of seconds they sent fireballs at them. "Fireball" Paige yelled then she tossed it at the nearest demon. "Dean throw the dam potion!"

Dean raised his hand and he sent the potion flying and it hit a demon and he burst into flames as so many do. Suddenly a Darklighter appeared out of nowhere "What?" Paige gasped.

"I knew you would come." He raised his bow and fired an arrow at Paige.

Suddenly she was knocked to the ground and once the dizziness had cleared she realized who had saved her. "Dean!" she sat up and she noticed the arrow in his shoulder "oh my god!" she then quickly orbed out and when she orbed back home she crashed into the table in the main hall.

Piper, Billie and Sam ran into the main hall to see Paige and Dean lying on the floor.

"Dean!" Sam yelled rushing over to them.

"What happened?" Piper asked walking over to them with Billie behind her.

"It was a Darklighter."

"A Darklighter?" Sam repeated.

"Like Whitelighters but evil" Piper quickly filled in "But why did you hunt a Darklighter?"

"He just turned up," Paige said getting to her feet "We need to get him healed."

"I'll call the Elders" Piper then left the room.

"Dean can you hear me?" Sam asked sitting down beside his brother "Dean?"

"Sammy."

"We need to get the arrow out of him" Paige said "But I can't do it, Sam can you?"

"Yeah sure."

"Billie go get the first aid kit from Piper's room."

"On it" she then ran off.

"Piper hurry up."

Piper walked back into the room a few seconds later.

"Where the hell is the Elder."

"They won't come" she replied.

"Why the hell not?" Paige demanded.

"I tried calling them but there not coming its like they can't hear us"

"Hey Elders get down here and help us!" Paige suddenly yelled.

"See."

"That's not normal."

"I know so I presume the demon we're after has something do with it."

"Wait how could he?"

"There's no time to figure that one out, we need to help Dean." She paused "Sam can you help us get Dean to the conservatory?"

OoOoOoOoO 

Phoebe sat at her usual spot behind the computer writing her daily column. She loved her job but as usual there were interruptions. The sound of her cell ringing broke the silence. She picked her cell up and answered with a "Hello"

"Phoebe" it was Piper.

"Piper what's wrong?"

"I need you to come home right away."

"Why? What happened?"

"I'll tell you when you get here just hurry okay"

"Okay I'll be there soon" she had already got to her feet and was half way out the door before she even hung up the phone.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Did you get the job done?" a Darklighter with long black hair and dark green eyes asked a younger Darklighter.

"I missed her," he said bowing his head "but I hit the man she was with."

"Do we know who he is?"

"No, we have no leads."

"I know who he is" came a female voice.

They turned to see a woman with long dark red hair and deep green eyes, dressed in a mini black skirt knee high boots and black halter neck. "Someone very high up in power is after him and his brother."

"Is that so" the older Darklighter mused "state your name."

"My name is Jayda." She replied.

"And who sent you?" he asked.

"That is not for you to know" she said "but he wants you to help."

"Help?" the younger Darklighter asked.

"He wants you to help kill Sam and Dean Winchester."

"Are they Whitelighters?

"No, but Paige is."

"I've already tried and I failed" the younger one spat.

"And how does killing Paige help kill them?" the older one asked

"If you kill Paige it well leave the sister vulnerable."

"What's in it for us?"

"Anything you want" she then shimmered off.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Why would a Darklighter attack you?" Phoebe asked pacing around in the kitchen.

"I am half Whitelighter."

"But it's to random."

"Well thanks to Dean I'm alive."

"Yeah and Dean's hurt and the Elders won't respond to our calls." Phoebe was getting frustrated.

"We'll figure it out I promise."

"I know" she stopped and slapped her hand to her forehead "I'm going to go and check on Dean."

"Okay."

Phoebe walked out of the kitchen and into the conservatory. She saw Dean lying on the couch and Sam sitting by his side and Piper on the opposite seat, she held the Book Of Shadows in her hands.

"What are you doing with the book?" Phoebe asked getting their attention.

"I'm trying to find another way to heal people because the Elders aren't responding."

"Yeah Paige said" Phoebe took a seat next to her sister "so how's Dean?"

"Fine as he can be," she replied, "at least he's not a Whitelighter then we'd have something to worry about."

"So he will be okay?" Sam chimed in.

"He should be." Piper said. "As long as we can get him healed."

"Maybe we should just take him to a doctor or-"

"And tell them what exactly, he got shot by a Darklighter."

"I don't know… anything."

"Sam I'm fine." Dean said sitting up.

"Just take it easy Dean" Phoebe said soothingly.

"Hey Sam" came Billie's voice, "we need to get back to working on-"

"I can't leave Dean" he cut in.

"Sam I'm fine, go!" he snapped.

"I'll stay with him," Phoebe said softly.

"Thanks" Sam stood and walked off with Billie.

"Hey he's just looking after you" Phoebe said walking over to sit next to Dean.

"I know."

"You two have been through a lot haven't you?"

"We've been to hell and back." He laughed slightly.

"Once we get rid of this demon you and Sam can have normal lives."

"I don't know how to have a normal life." He paused "All Sam and I have ever had was a life full of hunting demons, pain and loss."

"Well you've got each other."

"Yeah that's just it! That's all we've got" Dean replied bitterly "Sam's all I've got" he paused, he was opening up to someone he barely knew but it felt right "and when this is all over I know Sam is going to want to go back to college but I don't think I'll be able to let him go."

"Well-" Phoebe's reply was cut off by the sound of Paige screaming.

"Paige!" Phoebe quickly got to her feet and ran into the kitchen. When she walked in she saw Paige lying on the floor with a Darklighters arrow in her back "Oh my god! Paige!"

**To Be Continued**

**Next time on The Power Within... Will Phoebe, Piper and Sam be able to save Paige and Dean? Or will evil win?**


	4. Chapter 4 Power Switch

**Chapter Four _Power Switch_**

"What can we do?" Piper asked pacing around the conservatory nervously "The Elders can't hear us and if Paige doesn't get healed she'll die." Piper then stopped in her tracks "how did the Darklighter even get in?"

"Um… there weren't enough crystals" Phoebe replied.

"That's great!" Piper said.

"Piper take it easy" Phoebe said from her spot next to Paige.

"Paige is dying Phoebe!"

"We'll figure something out Piper." Phoebe tried to reassure.

"The Elders can't hear us Phoebe! She's as good as dead!"

"Maybe one of Paige's charges can help" Billie said walking into the room.

"Yeah but they're not Whitelighters yet." Piper pointed out.

"Well what about one she has already helped?" Billie added.

"Its worth a try." Phoebe mused.

"But we don't know their names." Piper sighed.

"Ben" Paige mumbled.

"What was that sweetie?" Phoebe asked.

"Ben, call Ben."

"Ben!" Piper repeated.

"He'll come" Paige mumbled again.

"Okay here we go" Piper said before shouting out Ben.

Then in a matter of seconds a young man with brown hair and brown eyes stood in the centre off the room "How may I help the Charmed ones?"

"We need you to heal Paige" Piper replied, "Can you?"

"Of course I can" he walked over to Paige. He placed his hands over the wound and it slowly began to heal.

Once he was done Paige sat up and her mouth shaped the words of "thank you."

"Any time" he paused "but why didn't you just call the Elder's?"

"We tried but its like they can't hear us."

"That's strange" he stood from his spot next to Paige "I'll go check it out."

"Oh before you go can you heal our friend?" Phoebe asked.

"I can do that" he looked around "where is he?"

"Dean" Piper called out. A few seconds later Sam and Dean walked into the room "Dean, Ben's going to heal you."

Ben walked over to Dean and healed his shoulder then orbed off.

"Feel better now?" Piper asked.

"Much" he said rotating his shoulder.

"Paige are you okay?" Piper asked taking a seat next to her.

"Just peachy."

"So what do we do now?" Sam asked.

"Maybe we should take out the Darklighter that attacked Paige." Piper said.

"Or we could just let it go." Paige added.

"Let it go?" Piper exclaimed. "Why?"

"We have other problems" Paige stood up "Like why the Elders can't hear us call them."

"Oh! How about Sam, Dean and I work on that and you guys can vanquish the Darklighter" Billie chimed in.

"Well Paige's friend Ben is looking into it" Piper said. "So you can go back to helping Sam with his powers."

"Yeah that's getting frustrating." Billie said shrugging her shoulders "sorry Sam."

"Well then you can go and if we need you we'll call." Phoebe said.

"I can stay."

"Billie go. We'll be fine." Paige sighed. "And we don't want to get you hurt, this isn't not your fight it's ours."

"Okay, I'm only a phone call away if you need me."

**OoOoOoOoO**

"You failed" Jayda yelled at the Darklighter.

"I hit her with the arrow." He snapped

"But she got healed! Which means you failed."

"Just let me try again?" he pleaded "I can make sure she doesn't-"

"No" Jayda cut in then a fireball appeared in her right hand "you've done enough" she then threw the fireball at him and he burst into flames. "If you want the job done right, you've got to do it yourself."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sam and Dean sat in the conservatory waiting for the sisters to come back from the attic.

"What have we got ourselves into?" Dean asked.

"You're the one that broke in."

"You followed."

"Look we're in this now and we might as well do what we can." Sam replied "and just think, this could all be over, we could finally have normal lives."

"Yeah I guess your right." Dean sighed, "as long as we don't get killed during the process."

"The sisters will protect us."

"How Sam? They're not invincible."

"But their strong Dean!"

"But not that strong."

"Dean what is this really about?" Sam asked, he knew that something else was wrong. He could read Dean like book.

"Nothing" he stood up and walked away.

Sam sighed and walked after Dean "Dean wait… please."

Dean stopped and turned around to face Sam "What?"

"Tell me what's wrong?"

Dean turned his back to Sam.

"Dean talk to me, man."

"Its nothing Sam."

"Dean it's not nothing, something is bothering you and I want you to tell me!" he put his hand on his brothers shoulder

"I said it was nothing" he spun around to face Sam "now can you just drop IT!"

"No Dean I won't, not until you tell me what's wrong."

"NOTHING!" Dean yelled but with that an invisible force knocked Sam into the old grandfather clock. Once Dean calmed down he realized what he had done "Sam" he ran over to him "Sammy?"

**OoOoOoOoO**

"But what I want to know is why the hell the Elders can't hear us" Paige said flopping down on the couch.

"Well your friend Ben said he'd look into it." Phoebe said sitting down beside her younger sister.

"And I did" came Ben's voice.

Paige and Phoebe looked up to see Ben standing in the centre of the room "Ben" Paige exclaimed standing up. "What did you find out?"

"Its a magical block" he replied "and they're fixing it, and they are also sending you a Whitelighter to keep watch on you just in case it happens again or-"

"Or what?" Piper cut in.

"Or they'll give Leo back he's powers then when this is all over they take them back if he wants."

"Well at least Leo will be able to stay here." Piper mused, "I'll go ring-" Dean running into the room cut her off. "Dean are you okay?" Piper asked concerned.

"I… I hurt Sam" he stuttered, "I think it was my powers."

"What happened exactly?" Paige asked.

"We were arguing and I don't know, it happened so quick."

"Ben, can you heal him?" Paige asked.

"Sure" he then jogged off down stairs.

"Dean it will be okay" Phoebe said walking over to him.

"You didn't tell me my powers would hurt the people I care about."

"Well we didn't even know what they were so we couldn't have warned you." Piper replied.

"Ben will take care of Sam" Phoebe assured Dean. "Come on we'll go check on them" they then left the attic

"Hey Paige can you go get Leo?" Piper asked.

"Do you think he'll want his powers back?"

"I don't know but I have a feeling he might" Piper replied "So go!"

"Alright, alright" she then orbed off.

Piper sighed heavily _this is so much fun_…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Phoebe and Dean helped Sam up after Ben healed him. He hadn't been hurt bad but it was enough that he needed healing. Sam wasn't too sure how he ended up on the floor on top of broken glass and wood. "W… what happened?"

"I'm sorry Sammy" was the only thing Dean could say.

Then Sam remembered what had happened but how was it Dean's fault? "For what?" Sam finally asked.

"For hurting you."

Sam still wasn't sure how Dean had thrown him into the grandfather clock, he remembered fighting with him then it went hazy. "How did I end up destroying the clock?"

Dean was about to explain but Phoebe took over "Well it was Dean's powers. He hasn't learnt to control them."

"At least we know what they are" came Piper's voice from the stairs. "So Dean what exactly happened?"

"It was like an invisible force."

"Like telekinesis?" Sam asked.

"Yeah it sounds like it" Piper replied simply.

"So I've got the same powers as Sammy here?"

"You didn't say you had telekinesis," Phoebe said.

"So you're a spoon bender as well as a fire started." Piper asked sarcastically.

"Wait!" Phoebe exclaimed "Sam's never lit anything on fire before has he?"

"No, why?" Dean asked.

"Maybe, the spell back fired?"

"What do you mean?!" Piper exclaimed.

"Well you said lost witch not dead witch," she explained "which could mean we took Sam's powers and gave them to Dean."

"But then how do you explain the fire?"

"Well maybe Dean got Sam's power and Sam got what was meant to be Dean's."

"So you're saying I'm a witch?" Sam chimed in.

"Yeah well I presume."

"Where did that theory come from by the way?" Piper asked suddenly.

"I don't know, I just thought it was strange that Dean was moving things with his mind when that was what Sam did."

"Okay so we just need to switch their powers back," Piper said.

"Yep that's it."

"So I'll be the fire starter?" Dean asked.

"Um… yes and Sam will have his real powers back," Phoebe explained.

"Alright I'll go write the spell, you guys stay here and don't light anything on fire or throw each other around." Piper then disappeared up to the second floor. Then Paige suddenly orbed in with Leo "Hey guys I'm back" she announced. "And I got Leo."

"That's great. Well before we get the Elders to give Leo back his powers we need to fix up our little mess."

"Huh?"

"Don't worry as I said we'll fix it."

"Sam, Dean come on" came Piper's voice from the attic

"Okay, Sam, Dean go upstairs to Piper and Paige and I will stay here."

Sam and Dean walked up the stairs then to the attic where Piper stood in front of The Book Of Shadows "Okay I need you two to say this spell?"

"Okay" Dean and Sam said walking over to the book.

Piper moved out of the way to let the two brothers read the spell "Go for it" Piper said

"Okay here we go" Dean said then they both started to chant _"what's mine is yours, what's yours is mine I offer up my gift to share. Switch or powers through the air." _White and yellow lights appeared above Sam and Dean's heads then the lights disappeared into the opposite body.

"So did it work?" Dean asked.

"It sure did" Piper said smiling then suddenly a demon shimmered into the room. She had long dark red hair and deep green eyes she was dressed in a mini black skirt knee high boots and black halter neck. Piper raised her hands to blow the demon up but she used an invisible force to knock her out.

She walked over to the brothers with a smirk on her face "I've been looking for you Sammy"

Sam and Dean didn't say anything they just kept a firm expression.

"I want you to come with me."

"Sam's not going anywhere with you" Dean spat, and he stood in front of Sam being the protective older brother.

"Always making up his mind for him" she smirked even wider "Sam the demon wants to see you, you can't keep him waiting."

"Tell him the only time he'll be seeing me is when we're about to kill him."

Her smirk turned into a frown and she raised her hands and used an invisible force to knock both brothers to the ground and they both ended up unconscious. She walked over to Sam and grabbed his arm. She heard footsteps on the stairs and she quickly shimmered out.

"Piper are you okay?" Paige asked walking into the room "Piper!" she exclaimed running over to her. "Piper wake up" she pleaded.

"What" she suddenly shot up "Where's the demon?"

"What demon?" Paige asked, "What the hell happened? Why were you unconscious on the floor?"

"A demon attacked us" she quickly stood up and ran over to where Dean lay. She crouched down beside him and she started to gently shake him awake "Dean wake up."

Paige looked at Dean and Piper then she looked around the room then back at Piper and the still unconscious Dean "Where's Sam?"

Piper looked around the room "Oh! No!"

**TBC **

**Please R&R**

**Next time on The Power Within... Can the Charmed ones find Sam or will the demon get what she wants first? **


	5. Chapter 5 The Lost Is Found

**Chapter Five _The_ _Lost Is Found_**

Piper sat at the small table in the attic with a map of the city in front of her and crystal in her hand, which was swinging around the map. Dean paced nervously around the room and Paige stood in front of the Book Of Shadows flipping though the pages.

"Is this her?" she asked finally finding a demon that matched Dean's description.

Dean walked over to her and stood right beside her "Yeah that's her" he said.

"Okay so she was a Fire Angel."

"Some angel" Dean muttered.

"This doesn't make sense, she's not meant to be evil."

Piper looked up from the map. "What?"

"It says Fire Angels help fire starters and protect them from demons," Paige explained. "Not kidnap innocent people."

"Then why would she take Sam?" Dean demanded, anger rising in his voice.

"I don't know" Paige said sadly.

"Did she say anything to you?" Piper asked calmly.

"She said I've been looking for you Sammy" Dean replied "But how does that help" suddenly the old sofa that was in the attic went up in flames. The sisters and Dean jumped in surprise.

"Phoebe!" Paige yelled "fire extinguisher."

Phoebe ran into the room a few minutes later and put the fire out then turned to face her sisters and Dean "I'd say its well done."

"Ha, ha very funny" Piper laughed sarcastically.

"Okay so what's going on?" Phoebe asked.

"I thought you told her," Piper asked turning to face Paige.

"She was busy with Leo and the Elders, so I didn't want to bother them."

"Okay well I'll fill ya in" Piper said, "Sam, Dean and I were attacked by a Fire Angel and she took Sam."

"Wait! Sam's been kidnapped."

"Yes by a creature who's not known for kidnapping people." Piper added.

"So what is a Fire Angel exactly?"

"Well they are Angels that help Fire starters and keep them safe from demons." Paige explained.

"So why'd she take Sam?"

"Still working on it." Paige exclaimed.

"Okay well maybe I can help" Phoebe added.

"How?" Dean asked, finally coming out of the shock that he had just caught the sofa on fire by anger and nothing else.

"I do have the power of premonition."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sam woke to see that he was in some sort of cave and he was attached to the wall by a chain that was around his ankle. The room was dark and the only light was by torches on the stonewall. Suddenly a dark figure walked into the room and when she moved into the light Sam could see her, she had long dark red hair and deep green eyes, it was the demon from the attic.

"What do you want with me?" he demanded.

Smirking she bent down and ran her hand though Sam's hair "I'm collecting."

"Collecting?"

"I'm collecting powerful witches" she replied. "But they're not for me."

"Then who are they for?"

"Someone very high up in power" she then stood up and walked over to a rock table and picked up a knife with some sort of writing on the side.

"Then why do you have me?"

"Well Sam, didn't anyone ever tell you that you were a powerful witch?" she said bending back down to his height.

"No."

"Well now you know" she then stabbed the knife into Sam's stomach. Sam cried out in pain as the knife went farther into his stomach. A few seconds later she pulled the knife out and stood back up. The knife turned white then she placed it back on the table

"I'll see you soon Sammy." And with that she shimmered away.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Dean was still pacing around the attic nervously, Piper was still swinging the crystal around the map, Paige was still in front of the book and Phoebe was trying to get a premonition. Phoebe held Sam's shirt close to her body but she still could not get anything.

Suddenly a premonition shot into Phoebe's brain. Sam was lying on the floor his hand was held over a wound in his stomach and his face twisted in pain. Phoebe dropped the shirt and quickly stood up to face the others.

"Did you see anything?" Dean asked.

"Sam's in the Underworld." She paused "he had been hurt."

"Then we better find him quick" Piper said "did you see anything that might help us identifiy where he is?"

"Yeah there was a rock table with a bowl on it."

"Well that's a lot to go on," Paige said sarcastically.

Phoebe walked over to Paige and stood beside her "why don't we try calling a lost witch spell."

"It could work" Piper said then the crystal dropped. She looked down at the map "Looks like we don't need it."

"That was almost to easy," Phoebe said.

"Why?" Dean demanded.

"I have a feeling it's a trap."

"Sam could be hurt and you're worried about a trap" Dean spat.

"Phoebe's right Dean" Piper said calmly, "It was to easy. I think someone's waiting for us."

**OoOoOoOoO**

"I told you it wouldn't work" a male demon said, "They know it was too easy."

"I know" Jayda said "but I also know that Sam's brother Dean would do anything for Sam."

"And your plan is?"

"Its simple" she smirked "You'll bring Dean here and then the Charmed ones will see that he's gone and come here to rescue him and we'll be waiting for them."

"Why me?" he asked.

"Just do it." she snapped "and hurry Sam doesn't have much longer."

He nodded then shimmered off.

Jayda turned to look at the now pale Sam who was struggling for each breath that he took. "Don't worry Sammy it will all be over soon" she then walked off.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Dean stood thumbing the Book Of Shadows as he waited for the sisters to come back up. They had been called away by the Elders who restoring Leo's powers. Dean slammed the book shut and he walked over to the small wooden table and he picked up the athame and stabbed it in to the table, his anger getting the better of him. He couldn't believe he had let Sam be taken by a demon, no not a demon a Fire Angel, who, were meant to be good. Yeah sure.

"_I'm so sorry Sammy_." He whispered

"I can take you to him" came an unfamiliar voice.

Dean looked up to see a man with dirty black hair and dark green eyes and his clothes were torn. _Demon. _"Where's my brother?" he demanded then he got to his feet.

"I'll show you."

"You're a demon how can I trust you?"

"Your brothers dying and your wasting his time."

Dean's heart skipped a beat at the thought of his brother dying. "Fine" he said firmly "I'll come but I want to bring the sisters."

"But they will just kill me and then you'll never see Sam again."

Dean picked up the athame and put it in his waistband and he walked over to the demon. "Take me, but no tricks."

"No tricks I promise" he said taking hold if his arm and shimming back to the Underworld.

**OoOoOoOoO **

Dean stood in front of the Fire Angel who had taken Sam. He walked over to her and he pulled the athame out and placed against her throat "where's my little brother."

"Over there" she smirked.

Dean turned his head to see Sam lying on the ground struggling for breath "Sam!" he yelled and ran over to him. He pulled him into his arms and held him close to his chest. "Come on Sammy wake up… please" tears started to fall freely from his eyes.

"Dean" Sam whispered opening his eyes.

"Shhh Sammy, I'm gonna get you out of here."

Sam didn't reply and Dean's heart started to race.

"There's still time to save him," Jayda said, "If you help me."

Dean turned to look at her. He laid Sam back down on the ground and he walked over to her. He pulled the athame back out and stabbed into her stomach. "Get your demon friend to take me and Sam back to the Halliwell manor now."

"I… I can't do that."

Dean pushed harder on the knife and she screamed in pain.

"Okay… okay I… I'll do it."

"Good" he then pulled the athame out and she fell to the ground. "Call him."

"Blake" she called weakly.

The demon known as Blake shimmered into the room "Jayda" he yelled.

"Blake" she slowly stood up "Kill him!"

Dean turned to face Blake and he saw that he had a fireball in his hand. He sent it flying but Dean quickly got out of the way and it hit Jayda. She screamed then burst into flames, then became nothing more then ash.

Blake looked around but he couldn't see Dean. "Where are-" he was cut off by a stabbing pain in the back. He then burst into flames and became another pile of ash on the ground. Dean fell to his knees, now how was he going to save Sam?

"What have I done?"

**OoOoOoOoO**

"I can't find him anywhere," Paige said walking into the attic where Phoebe and Piper were.

"Do you think he went to get Sam?" Piper asked.

"How?" Phoebe exclaimed

"I don't know, maybe he found a way" Piper replied, "maybe we should go to the Underworld and-"

"We could get killed" Phoebe cut in.

"And if Dean's there he could get killed. I think we should go." Paige added.

"Fine lets go and check it out" Phoebe gave in.

Paige walked over to Phoebe and Piper and took their hands and orbed off.

The scene that was in front of them was heart breaking. Dean held Sam against his chest as he disparately tried to stop the bleeding.

"Dean" Phoebe exclaimed running over to them. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed after she took one look at Sam. "we gotta get him to Leo." She said turning to face her sisters. Paige and Piper rushed over to the Winchester brothers and they all orbed out of the Underworld.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Leo had healed Sam and he was resting in Piper's room, even though he had been healed he still felt weak. Dean sat on the edge of the bed watching every breath Sam took. "How ya doin little bro?"

"Been betta" he replied weakly.

"Just hang in there Sammy, the sisters will figure this out." He said trying to sound convinced. _I hope._

"Dean" Sam whispered.

"Yeah Sammy."

"T… there was this knife" he stuttered.

"What sort?"

"I don't know but… when she stabbed me it turned white then went back to normal."

"Then we have to find it" came Phoebe's calm voice.

"How?" Dean asked.

"She left it on the table" Sam mumbled "in the Underworld."

"Okay so we'll go get it," Phoebe said.

"I'm coming with you" Dean spat.

"It's to dangerous."

"I'm going with you and you can't stop me!"

Phoebe sighed heavily "fine I'll stay here and watch Sam and you, Piper and Paige can go."

"Thank you."

Phoebe smiled softly and walked off to get her sisters.

"Dean… be careful."

"I will Sammy."

"Lets go" came Piper's voice.

Dean stood up and walked over to Piper and Paige. Dean took Paige's hand and they orbed off. Phoebe walked over to the bed and sat next to Sam. "he's a good brother."

"The best."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Dean walked over to the rock table and picked up the only knife on the table. "I got it," he said turning to face the sisters.

"Well that was easy." Paige said.

"Don't jinx us" Piper scowled.

"Lets just go" Dean growled.

He then walking over to Paige and took her hand. Piper held Paige's other hand they orbed back home to see that Sam was no longer in Piper's room.

"Sam" Dean yelled "Phoebe."

Phoebe walked back into the room with Sam beside her "Hey your back" she said "that was quick."

"Where'd you go?"

"Sam wasn't feeling to well." She said settling him back down on the bed.

Dean nodded knowing what Phoebe had meant, "we got the knife." He said, "now what do we do with it?"

Phoebe took the knife from Dean "its poisonous" she replied. "I'll go make a potion" she then walked off.

Dean still looked worried.

"She knows what she's doing" Paige assured.

Dean nodded and took a seat beside Sam "you're gonna be okay Sammy."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sam and Dean sat in front of the fireplace, it was late and the sisters had already gone to bed. Sam had been given the potion and he was feeling much better.

Dean stared blankly into the fire; he had nearly lost Sam today. He had already lost his mother and father and he wasn't about to lose his little brother. He would do anything to keep him safe. Dean wished that this was all over, he wished Sam could go back to college and be far from harm. But it wasn't over; it was just the beginning of a long and tiring battle…

**TBC**

**Please R&R**

**I'd like to thank hinata-37, michelexXx, lemonwedges4, soccerbabe18, Charmedp3123 and preciousbabyblue for their reviews. Lots of hugs and kisses for all XD **


	6. Chapter 6 Witch Love

**Chapter Six _Witch Love_**

The Halliwell sisters and the Winchester brothers stood face to face with the yellow eyed demon. Tired and exhausted the Charmed ones and the Winchester brothers had put up a good fight so far.

"Its over, we win" Paige yelled.

"Its not over" he smirked "Not until you're all dead!"

"Sorry buddy" Piper said angrly "But the one dying here is you!"

The yellow eyed demom just laughed at her. Suddenly all five of them were thrown againts the wall of the attic.

"You lose."

The five of them all struggled to get of the wall but they're effort was in vain. They were pinned and not getting out of it. Paige turned to face Sam "I love you Sam."

"I love you too Paige" he replied.

Phoebe turned to Dean, it was clear that she loved Dean and even more clear that he loved her. The look in Dean's eyes said 'I love you' and that's all she needed.

"I love you too."

Then the only thing she saw was fire and the only thing she could hear was the screams of her sisters and Sam and Dean.

Phoebe woke up covered in sweat with her breathing sharp. She sat up and looked out the window, the sun was just peeking through the curtains.

She slowly gathered her thoughts and the memory of her premonition hit her hard. They were pinned to the wall and the yellow eyed demon had killed them. Then something else hit her, she had told Dean that she loved him and even though he didn't voice it she knew he loved her too.

And as for Paige and Sam they had already started a relationship. After the first week everyone could see love blossoming. On the second week a demon attacked and Sam got hurt pretty bad. And Paige had healed him, then one thing led to another. And they have kept a stable relationship for a month. A month filled with day after day of demon fighting. Day after day of no sleep no rest and no peace...

Phobe smiled at the thought of her sister, she was so happy with Sam. But then the memory of her telling Dean that she loved him popped back up. Could Dean become the father of the daughter she had foreseen in her vision?

That brought the more fritening part of the premonition up. She had died along with her sisters and Sam and Dean.

She would have to tell Piper and Paige so they could be prepared but she didn't want to worry them. But then again if she didn't tell them they could all end up dead...

**OoOoOoOoO**

Paige woke to the sound of her alarm clock going off. She quickly turned it off and rolled over to face Sam. His light brown eyes locked with her dark brown ones, she smiled softly at him then she planted a light kiss to his lips.

"Good morning Sammy."

Sam smiled sofly at Paige and laughed slightly at her. "Good Morning beautiful."

"Did you sleep ok?"

"I slept just fine" he replied with a smile. He then lent in and kissed her passionately. But when you live in the Halliwell manor good moments never last long.

They broke apart and quicky got out of bed, Paige pulled on a light blue dressing-gown and Sam pulled on some shorts. They quickly ran out of the bedroom and down to the first floor.

Some of the furniture was overturned and Piper, Phoebe ad Dean were looking at Sam and Paige.

"We're fine" Piper said with a chessy grin.

"What happened?" Paige asked.

"The usual" Piper replied "don't worry we're fine. So you two can go back to whatever you were doing."

Paige rolled her eyes and turned on her heel and walked back up the stairs with Sam following her.

Piper then turned to Phoebe and Dean "Ok, so why don't you two go to the book and I'll clean this up."

"Why did you tell her it was nothing?" Phoebe asked.

"Because I think Paige and Sam deserveone day of peace." Piper replied.

"And we don't?" Dean asked.

"I know what she means" .Phoebe said turning to look at Dean "they haven't had one day of peace." she paused "they do deserve it."

"Fine" Dean replied then headed up to the attic.

Phoebe sighed heavily, how the heck do 'they' fall in love? Once again another part of her premonition resurfaced. They had all died and she had yet to tell Piper, but now was not the time. They needed to ID a demon and keep Paige and Sam busy so they could just have one day of peace.

**OoOoOoOoO**

When Phoebe walked into the attic she saw that Dean was already looking through the Book Of Shadows. She sighed again then she made her way over to him.

"Find anything?"

"No" he replied dryly.

"Keep looking we'll find him."

"Whatever."

"Dean is something bothering you?"

Dean looked up from the book to look Phoebe in the eye. "Its... its nothing."

"Dean you can tell me" Phoebe said softly.

"Phoebe its nothing I'm fine."

"Ok" Phoebe didn't want to get him angry. Everytime he got angry something ended up in flames. Flames. This was where her premonition had taken place, was it their destiny to die? To die in this very room. No the only one dying would be that demon. And Phoebe would make sure of that!

"Found him" came Dean's voice interupting Phoebe's thoughts.

"Well what's it say?"

"He's a collector" Dean replied "It says that he got his master killed. Now he must collect witches and take their life force so he can resurect him. If he has not resurected him by the hundedth year they both will die." Dean looked up at Phoebe "and he's running out of time."

**OoOoOoOoO**

"With all the powers I've given you, you couldn't even get me one lousy witch?" yelled a ghostly looking demon with black hair and dark jayde eyes who was dressed in black pants and a dark green shirt with a long black robe.

"He is living with the Charmed ones sir" replied a demon with brown hair and pale blue eyes who was dressed in black pants and black shirt with rips on the sleeves . "It was impossible."

"Nothing is impossible." he yelled. "Do you want to die?"

"No sir."

"Then I suggest you get me that damb witch before we both die!" he yelled for the third time. "Now go back to the Haillwell manor and get me that witch!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Paige and Sam were sitting on the couch just enjoying each others presents. Paige looked up at Sam, he gave her a small but meaningful smile. Paige hugged hersef closer to Sam, she had never felt this happy and secure.

And as for Sam he didn't think he could feel true love again but he was proving himself wrong. And truth be told he was enjoying every moment he spent with Paige. He loved every kiss and every hug. And for once there were no demons and they had the whole day to themselves.

"Hey, do you wanna go out for lunch?" Paige asked.

"Yeah sure I'd love to."

"Great I'll go get my purse." she then got up and walked upstairs in a quick pace.

She came out of her room and she saw Phoebe walking down from the attic .

"Hey Phoeb's"

Phoebe turned to face her "Paige!"

"Sam and I are going out for lunch."

"Ok have fun" she replied.

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah everything is fine" she lied "go have fun, you deserve it, you both do."

"Ok, well see ya later" she then walked off downstairs.

Phoebe heard the door shut and she went back up to the attic where Piper and Dean were making a potion.

"Who went out the front door?" Piper asked.

"Sam and Paige went out for lunch."

"Well that's good" Piper said "now we don't have to worry about them finding out."

"I don't know Paige is pretty smart she'll guess something is wrong." Phoebe added.

"Well lets hope by the time she does it will all be over."

"Lets hope" Phoebe said "So hows the potion going?"

"Done" Dean said handing her a vial. As her hand touched the vial a premonintion whipped through her brain. Dean was lying on a stone table and the demon from erlier was there and so was his master. The ghostly looking demon walked over to him and he placed he's hand on Deans forehead. He started to go pale then he stopped breathing...

Phoebe dropped the vial and claspped to her knees. Piper and Dean quickly helped her back to her feet.

"Phoebe are you ok?" Piper asked "what did you see?"

"It was Dean... he was lying on a stone table and the demon from this morning was there and his master. He killed Dean."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Paige and Sam sat at a small restaurant as they waited for their food. Paige hadn't been out on a date in a long time and she knew Sam hadn't either. Paige stared into Sam's light brown eyes, she always got lost in them.

"What?" he asked with a slight laugh.

"I'm just admiring your beauty." she said with a smile that always brightened Sam's day, no matter what that day had brought.

"You mean a lot to me Paige" he said taking her hand.

"And you mean a lot to me Sam." She said squeazing his hand gently.

"I..." their food beeing placed in front of them cut Sam off.

"Mhh it looks great" Paige said.

"Yeah it does" he replied. The moment for what he had wanted to say was gone but he had a feeling Paige knew what he wanted to say.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Piper I know what I saw" Phoebe argured "I saw Dean die what more do you want."

"Ok" Piper sighed "so we'll just keep an eye on him until we find and kill the demon... demons."

"I don't want Sam to come back and find that his brother is dead."

"And that won't be happening I promise." Piper assured "I'll get Leo to keep and eye on it."

"Thank you."

"Its no problem." Piper then walked off.

Phoebe sighed then she went back upstairs to see Dean sitting on her bed, his face was buried in his hands.

"Dean are you ok?"

Dean looked up at Phoebe "He could have been killed."

For a moment Phoebe didn't know what he meant, then it hit her. He was talking about when Sam had been kidnapped by Jayda the Fire Angel, not to mention the numerous amounts of times he had been hurt in the last month.

"Dean it wasn't your fault" she said sitting down next to him. Phoebe knew Dean was blaming himself for letting Jayda take Sam.

"I should have-"

"You were knocked unconscious Dean" Phoebe cut in "you couldn't have done anything."

Dean sighed "I... I'm afaid it will happen again and I... I wont get there in time. I... I'm afraid I'll lose him. I can't lose Sam he's all I have left."

"Dean." for once in Phoebe's life she was unasure of what to say next. Sam was Dean's litle brother and he would do anything to protect him and he had gotten hurt numerous times. But getting hurt was part of their lives, it was a part of Pheoebe's too. Phoebe was about to say something but Leo, walking into the room cut her off. "Leo!" she exclaimed.

"Hey, Piper asked me to keep an eye on Dean."

"I don't need baby sitting" he snapped "I can look after myself." he got up and stormed out of the room.

"Sorry Leo" Phoebe apologized.

"Don't be" Leo said.

"Well you can go then" Phoebe sighed.

"Don't worry so much Phoebe" he said then orbed back to the Elders. Since Leo had become a Whitelighter again the Elders had been taking advantage of having him back.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Dean stormed into the attic and he walked over to the Book Of Shadows. He thumped through the book in search of a spell that he could use to keep Sam safe. Finding nothing he slammed the book shut and he brushed his hands over his face.

Sure, Sam and Dean hunted demons, spirts and anything else supernatural, but they had always been prepared for what was out there. Now they were getting attacked left and right by every type of demon. And Dean had a feeling soon he'd slip up and Sam would get killed.

While lost in thoughts he didn't even notice the demon shimmer into the room. He felt something hit the back of his head and everything went dark...

**OoOoOoOoO**

Paige and Sam walked hand in hand up to the manor, they had been to lunch and went shopping. They walked into the house and saw that no one was downstairs. And the minute Paige walked in the door she had a feeling something was wrong.

"Piper, Phoebe, Dean" Paige called out.

"Maybe they're upstairs"

"Maybe" Paige then walked up the stairs with Sam following close behind.

They walked into the attic and saw Piper swinging the crystal above the map and Phoebe was making a vanquishing potion.

"What's going on?" Paige asked.

Startled, Phoebe quickly came up with a lie. A lousy lie "Oh we're just making a potion so we can be prepared for unexpected attacks."

"Your a lousy lier" Paige scowled. "Now tell us whats going on."

"The demon that attcked this morning was a collector" Piper explained "And well, he's got Dean."

"WHAT?!" Sam yelled "my brothers missing and you don't even tell me!"

"We just wanted you guys to have one day of peace."

"Look guys thats sweet" Paige said calmly "But we are the Charmed ones after all and peace is something that will have to wait." Paige paused "How long has Dean been missing?"

"An hour" Phoebe replied.

"An hour!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sam we're sorry" Phoebe apologized "we should have told you straight away, and we're sorry, I'm sorry."

"I'll forgive you." Sam said. "Now can I help with anything?"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Dean opened his eyes to see the demon from ealier and a ghostly looking demom. Dean growned angrly, he should have taken Leo up on his offer. But it was too late now.

The ghostly looking demon placed his hand on Dean's forehead, suddenly Dean felt pain shoot through his body. He screamed in pain then he stopped, stopped screaming. Then he stopped screaming stopped beathing just stopped.

The ghostly looking demon became whole and smirked at Dean. "Thanks for the life force."

"So master, am I free now?" he asked.

The demon turned to face his servant "No" a fireball appeared in his hand and he throw it at him. He screamed and burst into flames "That's for taking so damb long."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Paige sat with Sam as Piper and Phoebe tried to find Dean. Sam was worried sick and Paige was worried sick for Sam. She didn't know what to say, it had been two hours since Dean went missing.

So Paige said the only thing she could think of "we'll find him Sam, I promise."

Sam smiled softly at Paige and he kissed her forehead lightly "I know, but in the meantime I can still worry."

"Gotcha" Piper exclaimed.

Sam and Paige stood and walked over to Piper "Ok lets go" Paige said.

Phoebe handed everyone some potions and they orbed off to the Underworld.

**OoOoOoOoO**

The sight that was in front of them made their heart skip a beat. Dean lay on the stone table not moving and not breathing.

"Dean!" Sam ran over to him "Dean wake up, please wake up."

"We're too late." Piper gasped.

"How do we fix this?" Sam yelled through tears.

"We need to go back to the manor and see if we can find anything in the Book Of Shadows." Piper said.

Paige walked over to Sam and embarced him. "We'll fix this Sam, I promise."

"We need to go" Phoebe said walking over to them.

"Yep" Paige took Sam's hand and Piper and Phoebe stood on the other side. Sam placed his hand on Dean's, he wasn't leaving him here. Then they orbed off to the Halliwell manor.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Sam sat on the couch in the lounge room with the Book Of Shadows on the coffee table. They had found nothing, and they couldn't find the demon. Suddenly the pages of the book started to move by themselves and then stopped.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

"Our answer" Phoebe said picking the book up and placing it in her lap. It was the page that had the collector and his master on it "I know how we can save Dean."

"How?" Sam asked.

"We just vanquish the master." Phoebe explained "then Dean's life force will return to him."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Why does that sound to easy?" Piper chimed in.

"Well that's all it says" Phoebe replied "so I say we make a vanquishing potion and then we get rid of this demon."

"Lets do it." Paige said.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Piper, Phoebe and Paige stood in the attic with vanqushing potions in hand. Sam had stayed down stairs so he could be with Dean when he woke up.

"You sure this is going to work?" Paige asked Phoebe.

"Yes... I'm sure."

"Ok lets summon this demon" Piper said.

The sister held hands and shut their eyes then in the centre of the room stood the demon that had taken Dean's life force.

"I knew you would summon me" he said.

"Then I guess you know were going to kill you." Piper said.

"I was counting on it." Fireballs appeared in his hands but before he could set them loose the sisters had thrown the potions at him. He burst into flames and then as he died white lights left his body.

"Too slow" Paige grinned.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sam watched Dean's eyes open then he sat up looking around the room "Sam?"

"Yeah Dean its me, you're ok now" he said hugging his brother "You're alive."

"Alive what do you mean?"

"You lost your life force" Phoebe said walking down the stairs with Paige and Piper.

"I remember now" he said. He then looked up at the sisters "thanks."

"Anytime" Phoebe said smiling warmly at Dean.

**OoOoOoOoO**

The moon shone through the window of Phoebe's bedroom, she lay on the bed staring at the ceiling. Piper and Leo had gone to see the boys and Paige and Sam had gone out to dinner. And the only ones left in the Halliwell manor were Phoebe and Dean.

Phoebe kept playing her premonition over and over in her head, they had died. She would tell Piper and Paige about it tomorrow but she would keep the part where she told Dean she loved him to herself.

_'I don't even like Dean in that way' _Phoebe thought _'do I?'_

"Hey Phoebe" the sound of Dean's voice took her out of her thoughts.

"Dean hey" she said sitting up. "what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you wanna go out" he said. "I'm going to P3 and I thought you might wanna come?"

"Yeah I'd like that" she replied smiling warmly "Just give me second to get ready."

"Sure" he then walked off.

_'Well its not a date, but it something' _Phoebe thought happily _'maybe Dean is the one.'_

**TBC**

**Please R&R**

**Ok I know Phoebe and Paige are older then Sam and Dean but lets just pretand they're not :) anyway please review and tell me what you thought it will be most appreciated XD**


	7. Chapter 7 Back To School

**Chapter Seven: _Back_ _To School_**

It had been a beautiful week for the Halliwell sisters and the Winchester brothers, there had been no demon attacks for a week and things were peaceful, but for how long?

Paige and Sam sat on Paige's bed, they were enjoying the peace, the freedom from demons and the constant attacks. A week of peace and fun.

"This is nice" Paige mused.

"What's nice?" Sam asked.

"This, us, everything" Paige replied "There's no demons and we can just chill for a bit." Paige kissed the tip of Sam's nose "And there's time for us."

Sam pressed his lips against Paige's in a short but passionate kiss. Paige smiled softly at Sam. She got up and shut the door then walked back to Sam and sat beside him. She kissed him passionately then they fell back on the bed.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Dean sat at the kitchen table sipping lazily on his tea. Phoebe walked into the room and took a seat next to him.

"Hey" she said softly.

"Hey."

"What are you doing up?" Phoebe asked.

"And what are you doing up?"

"Can't sleep." Phoebe replied.

"Then that makes two of us."

"So why can't you sleep?"

"Why can't you?"

"Its that premonition" she paused "I can't get it out of my head."

"The one where we all die?"

"Yeah."

"Well if it makes you feel better thats whats on my mind."

"Dean... I'm sorry I didn't want-"

"Its fine Phoebe, really" Dean cut her off "At least we can be prepared."

"Do you think we can do it?" Phoebe asked "do you think we can find and kill this demon before it finds us?"

"Yeah I do." he smiled warmly at her "I know we can."

Phoebe lent in towards Dean and when their lips were only an inch apart they were interrupted by Leo orbing into the kitchen. Phoebe quickly pulled away and stood up. "Leo!"

"Hey sorry" he apologized "The Elders kept me longer then I thought. Is Piper still up?"

"Yeah she's in her room with the boys."

"Thanks" he then walked out off the kitchen.

"Well I'm going to bed" Phoebe said scratching the back of her head "See ya in the morning Dean." she then dashed out of the kitchen.

Dean sighed heavily then he too went to bed.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Leo walked into Piper's bedroom and he saw Wyatt and Chris sitting on the bed. "Leo nice to see you" Piper said cheerfully.

"Sorry." he said sitting down.

"Your forgiven" she give him a quick kiss. "And I'll tell ya what, I most definitely do not miss this."

"Don't miss what?"

"The Elders calling you away every minute."

"Well once this over I am going back to being mortal" he kissed Piper's forehead. "How long are the boys staying?"

"Until the next demon attacks."

"Well lets enjoy the time while we can."

Piper smiled warmly at Leo then she pressed her lips to his in a passionate kiss "I love you."

"I love you too Piper." Leo pressed his lips against Piper once more. "We should put the boys to bed."

Piper smirked at Leo then she picked up Chris and Leo picked up Wyatt and they took them to the nursery.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Paige walked into the bedroom then she spotted someone in her room "Who are you?" she demaned.

The figrure turned around to face her and all she could see was two yellow eyes.

"Oh my god its you!"

The yellow eyed demon didn't say anything instead he just knocked Paige to the wall with an invisable force. She struggled to break free but her effort was in vain "Sa.." she tried to call out but it was too late. She was pinned to the ceiling, blood dripped from her torso. "Sam" she whispered.

She then burst into flames...

Sam sat bolt upright. He was drenched in sweat and his every breath was sharp. He wiped the sweat from his face and turned to look at Paige. She hadn't woken up.

Sam thought about his dream, no, it was a premonition, just like the ones he had had about Jess. Paige was going to die the same way Jess did. No she wasn't. Sam was going to protect her, he wouldn't let the demon win this time.

**The Next Morning**

Sam sat on the proch sipping his coffee lazily, he had been distant all morning and he knew Paige was on to him and so was Dean for that matter.

Dean walked out and sat next to Sam, he stayed quiet for a few minutes then he spoke "What's bothering you Sammy?"

Sam turned to face Dean "you remember how I told you I had dreams of Jess dying?"

"Yes I remember, why?"

"I had a dream" he paused "a premonition... that the yellow eyed demon killed Paige."

"Sam it might not been a premonition."

"Dean I know it was" he said "I can't lose Paige, Dean, I love her and I can't lose her and especialy not to that damn demon."

"Ok then tell the sisters and we'll figure something out."

"Figure something out?" he snapped "Dean we still have no idea what we're going up against. We know practically nothing about this demon. He's not even in the Book Of Shadows."

"But there is somewhere we haven't looked." Came Phoebe's voice.

"Where" Dean asked turning around to face Phoebe.

"Magic School."

"Magic School?" Dean repeated.

"But the only problam is that demons have taken over it" Phoebe sighed "But if you looked like demons they wouldn't know and-"

"And we could also find out much more if we talk to some demons" Dean cut in "You know, ask around see what he is doing with the people like Sam. Maybe we'll even find out where he is."

"Maybe, but go to the library and grab a few books."

"How long have you been standing there?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Just long enogh to hear that you had a premonition about Paige dying."

"Phoebe I-"

"We won't let that happen Sam." Phoebe reassured "And I won't tell Paige."

"Thanks" Sam said.

"But she does need to know." Phoebe added.

"I know" Sam said standing up "And I'll tell her, I promise."

"Ok" Phoebe walked back inside the house with Sam and Dean behind her. They walked up to the attic and Phoebe walked over to a trunk that was in the attic.

Phoebe pulled out some clothes and handed them to Sam and Dean "Put these on."

"Why?" Dean asked.

"So the demons don't recognize you." she said "go."

They left the attic and came back a few minutes later. Dean was wearing a black t-shirt with a lather jacket and black pants and he wore a robe so he could hide his face. Sam wore a black long sleeved shirt with black pants and he too wore a robe so no one could see who he was.

"Do we look like demons?" Dean asked "because I feel like a clown."

Phoebe laughed sligthly at Dean "You look like a demon not a clown." she said "Ok so just throw these potions on the floor" she handed them a potion each "and use these to get back." she handed them another two potions "Be careful, and stick together."

"Don't worry" Dean said "We will" he then threw the potion againts the ground and grey smoke filled the room. After Dean had left,Sam quickly followed. He threw the potion on the ground and he too disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sam and Dean walked through the long halls of Magic School.Sam and Dean hadn't seen any demons so far.

"Dean there's the library" Sam said nodding his head in the direction of the library.

"Ok geek boy you go read some books and I'll go find us some demons to talk to."

"Dean, Phoebe said to stick together."

"Sorry Sammy but I never do what I'm told, besides I want to see if any of these dirt bags know anything about the yellow eyed demon." Dean didn't wait for a reply he just left leaving Sam in the library.

Sam sighed then he went to the bookshelf, he grabbd a big black book and he sat down at one of the tables and started to go through it.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Hey Phoebe have you seen Sam?" Paige asked as she spotted her sitting at the dining table.

"Um... he's out with Dean."

"Out where?"

"Magic School."

"What?!"

"Well I told Dean and Sam about Magic School" Phoebe said "and how the demons had taken over it. And Dean thought that if he and Sam went to Magic School that..." she paused "they could convince the demons that they were demons, and maybe find out where the yellow eyed demon is."

"So why didn't Sam tell me that? And he didn't even say goodbye."

"Well they left in kind of a hurry."

"Well that's not a good enough excuse" Paige said orbing off.

"Paige wait" Phoebe called after her but Paige was already gone.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Samuel Winchester."

Sam looked up to see Paige standing in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Paige!"

"What in the world are you wearing?"

"I'm blending in" he replied "what are you doing here anyway?"

"Well my boyfriends here, and I came to see why he left without telling me."

"Sorry" he apologized.

"I forgive you" she said sitting down on the desk. "So what're you reading?"

"Well I found a book on ancient weapons and I'm seeing if it says anything about the colt."

"Colt?"

"Yeah its a gun for hunters like Dean and I, and it can kill any demon."

"Even the yellow eyed demon?" she asked standing up.

"Yep even him."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Dean walked into a room filled with demons. There were so many he didn't know where to start. But when he saw that they were all gathered around one demon he got the feeling he should listen in. The demon in the centre had short spikey black hair and he wore a long black robe with a dark red t-shirt under it and black pants.

"This demon will be the end of us" he yelled. "We must put our powers together and take him out."

"Or we could join him" came a female voice.

Dean turned his head to see a female demon with long brown hair tied up in a tight ponytail. She wore black leather pants with a dark blue tank top.

"We're not going to defeat him" she said loudly "I say we join him. I say together we kill the Charmed ones and Sam Winchester."

Dean swore his heart missed a beat, why would he want Sam? He said that he had plans for him, now he wanted him dead. What the heck was this demon and what was so important about Sam?

"I agree with her" Dean said walking over to her, but not without making sure the hood of the robe covered his face.

"And you are?" she asked dryly trying to see who was beneath the hood.

"They call me Jinx." he replied. "And your name?"

"Sara." she replied boredly "Your a smart demon."

"Well I say if you can't defeat them then join them" he was smirking under the hood.

"See, Jinx knows that if we join him we'll live" she paused "if we don't we'll all be killed or spend the rest of our lives fighting off the heirs to the sisters and the Winchester brothers."

_'What?" _Dean thought _'I'm not even a real witch.'_

"Jinx, here is smart." she said "he'll be alive when you're all dead. Unless you join us."

"I think Sara is right" Dean said "I say we join him and live not die."

**OoOoOoOoO**

"I can't believe you let Sam and Dean go to Magic School by themselves" Piper exclaimed.

"Well Paige is now with Sam so at least they're safe."

"Phoebe, they are far from safe" she yelled "they're at Magic School and Magic School is full of demons."

"They are trying to find out about the yellow eyed demon Piper."

"I know, I know." she sighed "And I know we need to do some research on him but why did you let them go to Magic School?"

"Hey I know Magic school is full of demons" she ranted "and I'm scared that Dean will get himself killed and then I'll never have a chance of having my daughter."

"Whoa! Wow hold it?"

"Oops"

"You think Dean is the one?"

"Um..."

"Phoebe."

"In that premonition, where we died, I sorta told Dean that I love him."

"Ok"

"And he told me that he loved me, well he didn't actually say it but I saw it in his eyes and-"

"Phoebe your ranting" Piper cut in.

"Sorry" she apologized then took a deep breath "Do you think its possible?"

"That Dean's the one?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know Phoebs, thats a tough one."

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Ok so say we get the colt back then we what?!" Paige asked sitting back on the desk "you have one bullet left and if we waste it we're back to square one."

"I know its a long shot but we can only try." Sam said looking down at the book. Paige sighed then she got off the desk and sat herself on Sam's lap. She kissed him lightly then the kiss grew more passionate, Sam placed his hand on her cheek and gently stroked it.

They broke apart and smiled warmly at each other. "I love you Paige."

"I love you too Samuel Winchester." Paige then pressed her lips against his again.

"Whoa! I hope I'm not interrupting anything" came Dean's voice.

They broke apart and Paige got off Sam's lap "Did you find out anything?"

"Yeah the demons are fighting over who's side to choose" he replied.

"What?" Paige exclaimed

"They're thinking of fighting him and some are thinking of fighting with him."

"Well maybe this is a good thing" Sam chimed in "if the demons are fighting over who's side to choose, they're not going to attack us, which gives us more time to find a way to kill the yellow eyed demon."

"Sam's right" Paige added "We need to use this time to find out more information on our famous yellow eyed demon."

"So we what?" Dean inquired.

"We go home, tell Phoebe and Piper." she said.

"Ok you two go and I'll stay here."

"Dean its too dangerous" Sam spat.

"Sam, go, I'll be fine."

"Fine" Sam took Paige's hand and they orbed back to the manor.

"There you are" came Sara's voice "What are you doing in here?"

"Just looking for a way to kill the Charmed ones."

**OoOoOoOoO**

"So the demons are fghting with each other because they don't know whether to fight him or join him." Piper said brushing a strand of her long brown hair behind her ear.

"Yeah they're fighting with each other so at least they won't be fighting us hopefully" Phoebe said.

"Hopefully" Piper said raising an eyebrow.

"I think we should go get Dean" Sam said changing the subject. "I don't want him to do anything stupid."

"Well how about I go to Dean and you guys stay here and find out anything you can about this demon." Phoebe said.

"Um... Phoebs you might want to change so you can blend in" Piper added.

"Oh yeah! Then I'll get changed then Paige can orb me there." she then dashed upstairs and came back down a few minutes later. She wore a mini black skirt with high heeled boots and she had a black shirt on with one long sleeve and one short sleeve. And she had her hair out and she had made it slightly messy.

"Do I look like a demon?"

"Yeah a very hot one" Piper said. She then walked over to Phoebe and whispered in her ear "Are you trying to blend in or impress Dean?"

"No" she whispered back then walked over to Paige. "Ok, I'm ready."

"Magic School" Paige said then Phoebe disappeared.

"I didn't know you could do that" Sam said.

"Oh yeah I can do lots of things" she smirked

"Get a room you two" Piper said.

"Gladly" Paige then orbed herself and Sam upstairs.

**TBC**

**Please leave your reviews and the eighth chapter will be up soon XD Thanks a bunch**

**Next time on The Power Within... Dean and Phoebe have found the colt but when Piper gets kidnappad they might have to give it up along with their only chance at a normal life. **


	8. Chapter 8 Where's Piper?

**Chapter Eight: _Where's Piper?_ **

Paige sighed heavily, she had spent most of the night trying to find Phoebe and Dean. They hadn't returned from Magic School and she was starting to worry and so were Piper and Sam. And to make things worse she had a feeling Sam was keeping something from her.

"Hey Paige" came Sam's voice.

"Sam" she sounded surpirised.

"Piper wants us to go to Magic School and see if we can find Phoebe and Dean."

"Before we go... I want you to tell me whats bothering you."

"There's nothing bothering me, I'm fine."

"Sam please don't lie to me" she said walking over to him "Tell me... please."

Sam sighed, it wasn't really the best time to tell Paige about the premonition but he had too. She had a right to know. "I had a premonition of you dying" he paused "the yellow eyed demon had killed you."

"Sam... why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I got sidetracked" he lied "Paige I'm sorry, I should have told you this morning but-"

"Hey guys" came Phoebe's voice.

"Phoebe thank god you're ok" Paige said walking over to her sister who stood in front of the Book Of Shadows. "What took you two so long?"

"Oh! We just had to kick demon butt and steal this." she held up an old antique gun.

"You found the colt" Sam exclaimed.

"Sure did Sammy" Dean said "Now we just need to find that demon."

"So while you to have been off on your treasure hunt we have been worried sick about you." Paige scowled.

"We're sorry" Phoebe apologized "But I have to tell you something."

"What?" Sam asked.

"I had a premonition-"

"That's different" Paige cut in.

Phoebe gave Paige an annoyed look then turned her attention to Sam. "I saw you killing a demon with this gun but it wasn't the yellow eyed demon." she paused "You used the last bullet on the wrong demon."

"Well I must have had a good reason" he paused "Will have a good reason."

"Well I also saw the demon that you shot so in the morning I'll hit the book." she sat the colt down on the table then added "Right now I'm tired and I need a good nights rest and I'm sure you two need one as well. So good night people." Phoebe then walked out of the attic.

"I agree with her" Dean said "I'm hitting the hay, so I'll see you two in the morning." He too left the attic.

"I'm going to bed too" Paige said kissing Sam lightly on the nose "I love you."

"I love you too Paige." he replied "I'll be there soon."

Paige smiled then left the attic.

Sam sighed then he picked up the colt and a premonition whipped through his brain. He and Paige were running from a female demon and he killed her with the colt.

He put the gun down and took a deep breath, he had never had a premonition like that. He walked out of the attic and made his way to Phoebe's room, he knocked on the door twice then waited.

Phoebe opened the door with a surprised look on her face "Sam what's up?"

"Did your premonition involve a female demon with long brown hair tied up in a ponytail?"

"Yeah why?"

"I just had the same one." he replied "When I picked up the colt it just happened."

"Ok then tomorrow we both go through the book and then we can vanquish her" Phoebe said softly "But right now we both need our sleep."

"Thanks Phoebe" he replied "See ya in the morning."

"Night Sam."

**The next morning **

"Ok who drank all of the coffee" Piper yelled from the kitchen.

"Well lets see" Phoebe mused as she walked into the kitchen "It was either Sam or Dean or Paige-"

"Or you" Piper said with a smirk.

"It could have been you Piper" Phoebe said in defence.

"Well it doesn't matter" she replied "We have demons to ID. So you and Sam hit the book and I'll go buy more coffee."

"We're outta coffee" came Paige's voice.

"Yes" Piper said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I really needed some coffee."

"Why whats wrong?" Phoebe asked.

"Sam told me that he had a premonition of me dying." she replied.

"Oh my god!" Piper gasped "Did he see who killed you?"

"Our good old friend mister yellow eyes."

"He killed you!" Piper exclaimed. "Then we have to stop him."

"Piper we have the colt and if he shows up-"

"I"m sorry, the colt! What the heck is that?!"

"Oh its a gun that can kill any demon." Phoebe explained "and we only have one bullet left so we need to use it wisely."

"Great!" Piper sighed.

"I'm not going to let her die Piper" came Sam's voice. "I promise."

Piper sighed again "I'm going to get some coffee" Piper then left.

"Its ok Sam its not your fault." Phoebe said before Sam could even open his mouth to speak.

"How do you do that?"

"I am an empath." she said smiling "Hey is Dean up?"

"Yeah he's taking a shower."

"Ok then I'll be back in a second." She then quickly left the room.

Phoebe walked to the bathroom door and she was about to knock on it _'Come on Phoebe.' _Phoebe pressed her hand againts the door frame and once again a premonition whipped through her brain.

But there were no demons, no sisters, just her and Dean. Her and Dean in the shower. Together.

Phoebe took her hand away from the door frame and took a deep breath. "Ok." she breathed. Suddenly the door opened and Dean stood there. "Dean!"

"Phoebe."

"I was just... oh what the hell" she pulled Dean in for a kiss. She pulled back and stared into his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." he said pulling her back for another kiss, this time more passionate. Dean pulled her back into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Ok so what does she look like?" Paige asked as she opened up the Book Of Shadows.

"Um... long brown hair tied up in a ponytail."

"Ok" she flicked through the book "Can you give me something else."

"Um..." suddenly the pages in the book started to move by themselves "Does the book do that a lot?"

"Yeah" Paige said looking down at the page. "Sara is a Noxon demon she's a low level demon and she's been experimented on by other demons which has made her invincible.

"So what do we do?"

"We banished her to the Astral plane."

"Ok" Sam had no idea what the astral plane was but he didn't want to admit it.

"So we just scry for her and when we find her we send her on her way."

"How do we send her on her way?"

"With a spell."

"Oh! That simple."

"Ok, lets go write this spell and find ourselves a demon."

**OoOoOoOoO**

"I'm home" Piper called out as she walked in the front door "Phoebe, Paige."

"Hi Piper."

"Phoebe" she stopped as her eyes fell on a female demon. She raised her hands and blew the demon up. She burst into flames then the flames just disappeared and the demon was unharmed.

"Not gonna work" she smirked.

Piper backed away but she backed herself up against the wall. "What do you want?"

"The colt." she replied "and your going to help me get it."

"Like hell I-" Piper was cut of by the demon placing her hand over her mouth.

"You're coming with me" the demon and Piper shimmered out of the manor.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"The spell is done now we just need to find her." Paige said.

"Can I do that?" Sam asked

"Yeah just get the crystal and swing it around the map and when you find her it will drop on the spot."

"Right I'll get to work."

"And I'll go tell Phoebe what we're up against." Paige then walked out of the attic down the stairs and to Phoebe's room. She knocked on the door and Phoebe opened it a few seconds later.

"Paige!" she exclaimed "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What are you doing?"

"I'm just catching up on some sleep."

"Well while you were catching up on 'sleep' Sam and I found our demon."

"Who is she?"

"Sara a low-level demon" she explained "but she's unvanquishable. So Sam and I are going to send her to the Astral Plane."

"Great you do that!" Phoebe was about to shut the door.

"Phoebe" Paige scowled.

"What?" Phoebe asked acting innocent.

"Where's Dean?"

"Um... I... I don't know."

"Phoebe."

"Um... he's in here."

"huh?"

"We ah."

"You and Dean?"

"Ah yeah."

"Ok" she paused "You and Dean get dressed and meet Sam and I in the attic in ten."

"Right I'll see you in ten." Phoebe quickly shut the door and walked over to her bed and sat down next to Dean "We have a demon to fight."

"Will it ever end?"

"Once we get rid of the yellow eyed demon it will."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it ends with him."

Dean smiled softly at Phoebe. He was feeling something he had never let himself feel. He was feeling love.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"My sisters are smarter then this" Piper yelled from her spot in the centre of the room. She had been tied to a chair and she was just waiting for the right moment then she would escape. "They'll vanquish you."

"They can try" she mused "and if I fail which I won't, but by some small chance I do, you know who will finish the job."

"You mean the yellow eyed demon?"

"Yes, the one who tried to kill you and Chris. The one that will kill you, your sister and Sam and Dean."

"The only ones who are dying are you and the yellow eyed freak."

"Haha" she mocked. "We'll see, we'll see."

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Did you get a hold of Piper?" Phoebe asked Paige.

"No, her cells still dead." she replied "Its strange, she only went to get coffee."

"Maybe she got held up in traffic."

"Or maybe a demon has her."

"No a demon woudn't have her" Phoebe said trying not to sound worried "do you think a demon has her?"

"Paige I found her" Sam said walking into the kitchen.

"Piper?" Phoebe asked.

"No Sara."

"Who's that?"

"The demon that we're off to vanquish, well actually banish." Paige paused "You would know who we're talking about if you and Dean weren't-"

"Paige!"

"What?" she asked with an innocent look.

"Just go banish your demon and I'll try and find Piper."

"Ok" she said walking over to Sam and taking his hand "Have fun Phoebe."

Before Phoebe could speak Paige and Sam had already orbed off to banish their demon.

Phoebe sighed, she hoped that when they vanquished the yellow eyed demon it would all be over and they could all go back to having normal lives. Whatever that meant.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Paige and Sam walked through the halls of Magic School in search of their demon. They heard footsteps behind them and spun around to see Sara standing there with a smug look on her face.

"Nice to see you've come to join us."

"Well its been a pleasure" Paige grinned "Now Sam."

Before Sam could even get the piece of paper out of his pocket a energy-ball was thrown at him. Luckily Paige orbed him out of the way just in time.

"Hey that's cheating" Sara hissed.

"Sam are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

"Give me the spell."

Sam went to give Paige the spell but Sara threw another energy-ball at him and this time it hit his shoulder. He dropped the spell and Paige grabbed him and orbed him back to the manor.

"You call yourselves witches."

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Leo" Paige yelled the second they were back in the manor. "Phoebe, Dean!"

"Paige I'm fine really" Sam assured her as he took a seat.

"You'll be fine when Leo heals you." she paused "Leo get your Whitelighter butt down here and help me!"

Leo orbed into the conservatory and walked over to Paige "What happened?"

"The usual" she replied.

Leo healed Sam then he turned to face Paige "Where's Piper?"

"I don't know?" she replied sitting down on the seat next to Sam.

"I'll see if I can sense her." Leo shut his eyes and opened them a few minutes later "I can't sense her."

"I'll get Phoebe." she then stormed upstairs and when she reached the second floor she yelled out "Phoebe, Dean."

Dean and Phoebe came out from Phoebe's room and rushed over to Paige.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked.

"Its nothing serious, just an energy-ball hit Sam in the shoulder."

"Is he ok?" Dean asked.

"Yeah he's fine, Leo healed him" she paused "Now we need to find Piper."

"Wait, Piper's still missing?" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Yeah Leo can't sense her and-"

"And what?" Phoebe demanded.

"Its nice to see you can join us."

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked confused.

"The demon Sara-"

"You met her" Dean cut in "She was the demon I was talking to yesterday at Magic School. She was the one who was trying to get everyone to join her and the yellow eyed demon."

"Well that's great but why would she take Piper." Paige said.

"Leverage" Phoebe mused. "remember we took the colt-"

"And she wants to trade Piper for the colt." Dean took over.

"Precisely." Phoebe added.

"Ok, the whole 'finishing each others' sentences is very cute and very annoying." Paige said "Now we need to find Piper."

"So I take it she's in Magic School" Phoebe replied.

"I'd say so, I'll just go get Sam." Paige then walked down stairs.

Dean sighing, got Phoebe's attention "Are you ok?"

"I'll tell you what, I'm not going to miss this."

"So have you changed your mind about having a normal life?"

"I... I'm not sure" he replied "Hunting... its in my blood, its what I've always known, its the only thing I've known."

"Well maybe when this is all over, it will be time to let go and start a knew life. One with no demons."

Dean was about to reply but Paige and Sam walking upstairs cut him off.

"You two ready?"

"As always" Phoebe said taking Dean's hand and leading him over to Paige and Sam.

"Wait! We can't give up the colt" Dean exclaimed.

"And we're not going to" Phoebe assured "I have a plan."

"Lets go kick some demon butt" Paige grinned before they all orbed off to Magic School.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Ah they're back" Sara said sitting down on the table.

"You know there here to vanquish you." Piper hissed

"And you know I can't be vanquished and your sister left the spell behind."

"Paige would remember it and she'll write it again" Piper hissed.

"And unluckily for you I did" Paige said walking into the room with Phoebe, Sam and Dean.

"You think I'll let you even get a chance to read it."

"No" Phoebe mused then yelled "Now Piper."

Piper blow the ropes up that were holding her hands together and she raised her hands and froze Sara before she could even move. "Well its about time" Piper said with mock anger.

"Sam, Paige say the spell" Phoebe yelled.

Paige took Sam's hand and they chanted "Demon of fire, demon of pain, we banish you to the astral plane."

She came unfrozen and screamed "NOOOO" then disappeared in a cloud of dark green smoke.

"Is she gone?" Sam asked Paige.

"She's gone" Paige assured.

"And now we need to go" Piper added before she finished untying herself and walking over to her sisters and the Winchester brothers. "Ok lets go home."

Paige took her hand and they orbed out of Magic School. But little did they know that the yellow eyed demon was in the same room as them. Watching from the shadows, watching their every move, learning what their strategies were and planning his attack.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"So how did you know Piper would blow the ropes up?" Sam asked Paige as they huddled in front of the fireplace.

"Ah we know each other to well" Paige replied hugging Sam.

"Well I'd say its a good days work" Phoebe said from her seat on the couch.

"I couldn't agree more" Piper said from her spot next to Leo.

"Well I think we deserve a night of peace and fun" Paige added. "And tomorrow-"

"And tomorrow is another day" Dean cut in.

"Dean's right" Phoebe said hugging herself close to him "What ever tomorrow brings we'll be able to face it or vanquish it."

The rest of the room burst into laughter at Phoebe's small joke, but in times like these it was the small things that matter the most.

**TBC**

**The spell that is featured in this chapter was not mine. Now if you would be so kind as to leave a review it would be most appreciated. Cya soon with the ninth chapter XD **


	9. Chapter 9 Witches In Time: Part One

**Chapter Nine: _Witches In Time: Part One_**

It had been a month since the last demon attack. And either the demons had given up or something big was coming. But the sisters had taken this time to gather informantion about the yellow eyed demon and prepare for the worst.

They knew that this was going to be a dangerous fight, a fight that only one could win. But which side would win? Good or evil?

"Morning guys" Phoebe said walking into the kitchen with Dean behind her.

"Morning you two" Piper said as she poured them a coffee each. "Did you have any luck in finding the colt?"

"No" Phoebe sighed. The colt had been taken by a demon two days after they rescued Piper from Sara. And they had not yet found it and little did they know they were running out of time.

"It just vanished" Dean said taking the coffee from Piper and offering her a thanks before continuing "The demons must have hid it somewhere very far away because not even the spells are working."

"What sorta spells?" Sam asked.

Dean turned to face Sam who was sitting next to Paige "Anything that involves the word lost."

"Did you try scrying?" Sam asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yep three times" Dean replied taking a sip from his coffee. "Nothing is working."

"Well at least we know more about this demon." Paige mused.

"Yeah he wants to use people with powers to make an army and take over the magical world."

"But I still don't understand why he is using people" Phoebe said "Why not use witches or demons."

"There must be something about them that makes them an easy target." Sam said.

"Well... I'm just glad that he's not after you any more." Dean said to Sam.

"But he is" Sam added "He just changed his reason."

"Yeah he wants you dead" Paige said "Now that he knows you're a witch not a... what did Leo say... oh yeah 'a blessed being'."

"Yeah the fact that I'm actualy a supernatural being is weird."

"But you're still Sam." Dean said.

Sam smiled then he turned to face Paige "we should get back to our reading."

"Yeah we should."

"Reading?" Phoebe asked rasing an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we found a book on demons that was written years before the 'Book Of Shadows'."

"Do you think all of our answers are in there?" Phoebe asked.

"I hope so" Paige said standing up "Becasue I really want to have a normal life."

"And we all will" Piper chimed in "Once this demon is burning in hell we will all have nice normal lives with normal dramas."

"And that life is in danger" Leo said orbing into the room "The Elders know who he is."

"They do?" everyone exclaimed.

"Yes" Leo paused "they can't believe they didn't know it was him."

"Who is he?" Paige spat.

"He's a demon known as Draygin and he lived many, many, many years ago" Leo explained "thats why he's not in the Book Of Shadows. But the point is when this demon was alive he turned the magical world up side down. He killed so many good witches and so many died trying to fight him."

"So our destiny is to die?" Piper asked sarcastically.

"No, not if you can find the spell that a male witch named..." he took a deep breath "Beleive it or not but his name was Sam and he had the same powers as Sam does."

"Whoa hold it" Dean exclaimed "you're saying that Sam has to kill him."

"No, Sam's not strong enough. None of you are on your own" he continued. "But together you can, the power of five can. And Sam didn't do it alone, he had help from witches like Piper, Phoebe and Paige and a fire starter like Dean."

"This is all very confusing" Phoebe confessed.

"Ok, how to say this. You five are meant to kill this demon. Everything that has happened to Sam and Dean was meant to happen." he paused "you were meant to lose your mum and I know that sounds wrong but its true and your dad was meant to take up hunting."

"Was he meant to die?" Dean asked.

"Yes he was and you two were meant to break into the house and meet the sisters. Heck you were destined to, you were both destined to fall in love with Phoebe and Paige. And you're all destined to defeat Draygin."

"So everything that has ever happened to us... was meant to happen?" Sam asked with a tear choked voice.

"Yes" Leo replied dryly.

Sam wasn't so sure that was the answer he wanted but he had no choice but to believe that he was put on this earth to defeat Draygin. Then if that was why he was here he was going to do it, and he was going to vanquish this demon.

"A quick question" Piper's voice broke the silence "How did he become unvanquished?"

"He was never vanquished, just banished to another world. They weren't strong enough to vanquish him but you five are. You can stop him and when he dies so do the rest."

"What? You mean every demon?" Phoebe asked with hope in her voice.

"No, just the demons like him... but the only demons left will be low level and they won't be strong enough to kill you. They most lickely won't even try to kill you."

"But you didn't tell us who bought him back" Piper added.

"The demon Sara and Draygin's son and daughter."

"He had kids." Paige asked raising an eyebrow.

"Meg" Sam mused.

"Who's Meg?" Paige asked looking down at Sam.

"His daughter, but Dean and I killed her."

"Well one down, two to go" Piper said sarcastically.

"Actually Dean killed his son" Sam added.

"Ok two down, one to go."

"Yeah but without the colt its going to be hard." Leo said.

"So we'll find it" Phoebe added.

"But if you can't there is a spell that _Sam_ wrote, but the legend goes they weren't strong enough to use it, so they had to banish him as I said."

"So we what? Go back in time and get the spell." Piper asked.

"That could work" Leo mused.

"So then lets go." Phoebe said.

"Only two of you should go."

"Why?" Dean demaned.

"Its safer." Leo replied

"Then who should go?" Paige asked.

"Sam and Dean should go. You three need to stay here."

"Why? Wouldn't it be safer if we went." Paige added.

"No. When Draygin finds out what you're doing he'll try and stop you so we need you guys to stay here."

"Ok it sounds fair, we are stronger" Piper said "Lets go write a spell to send these two on their way."

"I'll be watching" Leo then orbed off.

"Everyone go to the attic" Piper yelled clapping her hands together "Go! Chop, chop."

**OoOoOoOoO**

"The sisters are going to send the Winchester brothers back in time to get the spell that will vanquish you." a male demon with long dark brown hair announced as he walked into the room.

"Then go back in time with them" Draygin said "destroy the spell."

"What about the brothers? Should I kill them?" he asked.

"No. If you kill them it will mess up the future. We can't risk that and besides once they have no spell I'll be able to get to them and finish them."

The demon nodded and walked off, as he walked out another demon followed him. "He will kill us all" he yelled.

"Ah brother its nice to see you." the dark brown haired demon said.

"You're going to get killed."

"No my dear brother it is you that will be killed." he paused "You should join us not fight against us."

"I'll never join you" he then walked off.

"Well it was nice knowing you... brother."

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Oh and watch what you say" Phoebe said to Sam and Dean.

"We will" Sam assured "Can we go now?"

"Be careful" Paige said giving Sam a kiss "And come back to me."

"I will, I promise" he said giving her another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too Sam."

"Dean be safe." Phoebe said, '_why can't you open your heart?' _She thought bitterly to herself.

"I will."

"Ok! People can we get this over with." Piper exclaimed.

"Right" Paige said stepping back with Phoebe.

"Uh... just a quick question, what happens when we find the spell?" Dean asked.

"You'll read this spell." Piper explained while handing them a piece of paper with a spell written on it.

"It'll bring you home" Phoebe said softly.

"Got it" Dean said "So lets do this."

Piper walked over to Phoebe and Paige and she took Phoebe's hand and Phoebe took Paige's and they chanted "Remove the chains of time, send these brothers back from wence the demon Draygin roam."

Once the spell was said Sam and Dean disappeared in bright yellow lights

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sam and Dean looked around with amazement, they had just traveled through time. But there was no time to waste, they had a job to do.

"So Sam, where to start?"

"Ask around. See if anyone knows where he lives."

"And when we do find him how do you know he's not going to think we're demons."

"I don't know, I'll think of something."

It didn't take long for Sam and Dean to find who they were looking for and before they knew it they were on his doorstep.

"So what are you going to tell him?" Dean asked.

"That we can help him and we need to see the spell." Sam was about to knock on the door but it opened before he got a chance.

"I've been waiting for you" a man in he's early thirties said "I knew you would come."

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Do you think they're ok?" Paige asked as she paced around the attic.

"Paige I'm sure they're fine" Phoebe tried to assure her worried sister.

"I think one of us should have gone with them."

"Leo said that we had to stay here and let them go. Maybe there is a reason that they had to go without us."

"What, like destiny?"

"Maybe."

**OoOoOoOoO**

"You knew we were coming?" Sam asked confused.

"Yes... I had a premonition" he replied then added "Come in."

Sam and Dean walked in and took a seat on the couch.

"So I presume you want the spell." he said.

"That's why we're here" Dean replied.

"I'll go get it."

"Why does this feel to easy?" Dean asked.

"Maybe its meant to be easy."

"Sam after these past few months you should have learnt that nothing is as easy as it seems."

"Please don't jinx us, we've had enough bad luck in our lives."

"I couldn't agree more" he sighed then he noticed the man come back in and sit down on the couch across from them. "Take good care of this."

"We will" Sam replied taking the spell from the man.

"So do we go home now?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yeah I think so."

"Not yet you don't" came an unfamiliar voice.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Hey Leo" Piper said "Glad to see you're back."

"I have some bad news" he said getting straight to the point.

"Do we ever get good news?"

"This is serious" he paused "When Sam and Dean went back in time a demon followed them."

"What sort of demon?"

"He's the demon of sorrow sorta like the demon of fear but he feeds on sorrow and he has the power to make them relive moments of sorrow."

"Great" Piper sighed "Will he be in the Book Of Shadows?"

"Yeah he should be" Leo replied "But you can't vanquish him while he's in the past."

"Great then what do we do?"

"Trust Sam and Dean" he kissed her forehead lightly "Find a vanquishing spell or potion and when they get back you and Phoebe and Paige can do the rest." he then orbed off.

Piper took a breath. Why was everything they did dangerous? Well that's obvious, they were the Charmed ones, nothing is easy. She sighed again and made her way to the attic

**OoOoOoOoO**

The Winchester brother turned to see a man with long dark brown hair and he wore a black leather shirt and black leather pants. _'great not another demon' _Dean thought bitterly

"Who are you?" the man in his thirties demanded.

"I'm known as the demon of sorrow" he introduced himself "And I want that spell." he looked past Dean and took note that Sam had the spell. "Would you like to relive every moment of sorrow?"

Dean took note that he looked at Sam when he spoke, and being the protective brother he stood up and blocked the demons view. "Hurt my brother and I'll kill you."

The demon laughed and he waved he's hand which sent Dean into the opposite wall. Sam stood and turned to the man in he's late thirties "Go, I promise I won't lose the spell."

He stood "Don't let it get destroyed" he then left.

"Can you keep that promise?" The demon of sorrow asked. He walked over to Sam and placed his hand on his forehead. "Dean is dying and theres nothing you can do."

Sam stood in front of Dean, who was lying in a hospital bed.

_'This is all your fault' a voice echoed._

This memory was all to familiar. It was after they had crashed the car and Dean was dying. No this was in the past Dean was alive and well.

Sam stared at his brother and his heart ached. What was happening? Why was he back here? Why was Dean dying all over again.

_'This is all your fault' the voice echoed again._

The scene changed and this time he was staring down at his brother, who was lying unconscious in a puddle of dirty water.

"No this isn't happening" Sam screamed.

_'But it is.'_

"Dean didn't die! He was healed! He lived."

The demon of sorrow smiled at Sam's sorrow. But he had forgotten about Dean and he was caught off guard. He was knocked to the floor and Sam snapped back to reality.

"Sam run" Dean yelled.

Sam obeyed Dean and left the house and once outside he turned around to see Dean behind him.

"Dean."

"Run Sam!"

**TBC**

**Please Read&Review **

**I'd like to thank you all so so mush for the reviews. **


	10. Chapter 10 Witches In Time: Part Two

**Chapter Ten _ Witches In Time: Part Two_**

Piper, Phoebe and Paige were all in the attic. Piper and Phoebe were going though the Book Of Shadows and Paige was pacing around nervously.

"Paige relax" Phoebe said firmly "Sam will be fine. I promise."

"How can you be so sure" she asked walking over and stopping in front of the book. "Its only the demon of sorrow."

"Paige, Sam is with Dean and we all know Dean would rather die then let anything happen to Sam. Which means I should be the one pacing around the room."

"Your right, he's with Dean and as long as he's with Dean he's safe" Paige was trying to reassure herself more then her sisters.

"I found him" Piper said looking up from the book.

"The demon of sorrow makes witches relive horrible life experiences" Phoebe read out loud "He can be vanquished with a potion. I'll get right on it."

"Wait how did he go back in time?" Piper asked.

"Maybe he didn't." Phoebe replied walking off to the staircase "Well not by himself, maybe someone else sent him."

"And you would be correct."

The Halliwell sisters turned to see a demon with shaggy brown hair and dark blue eyes. He wore leather like so many demons but he had a strange symbol on his shirt.

"Who are you?" Piper demanded.

"A demon of course."

"Well that's obvious" Paige said "But what my sister meant is what do you want?"

"The demon you speak of is my brother, and he has gotten himself into some trouble."

"And we care because?" Paige asked.

"He was sent to the past to get the spell that your friends Sam and Dean have" he said firmly "He will kill your friends and mess everything up."

"What do you want us to do about it?" Phoebe asked with her arms crossed.

"Send me back and I will stop him."

"How can we trust you?" Piper asked

"You can't but do you really have a choice?"

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Have we lost him?" Sam asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"I think so" Dean replied breathless.

"I don't."

Sam and Dean turned to see the demon of sorrow standing beside them.

"If you give me the spell I'll make your death less painful."

"Run Sam" Dean whispered "I'll hold him back."

"No Dean."

"I'm not arguing now run!"

Sam obeyed his brother and took off just as the demon of sorrow grabbed Dean. He placed his hand on his forehead and Sam knew that Dean was about to relive a painful mermory.

Sam stopped and took a deep breath, and he remembered Paige's words. _Trust in yourself, trust in your powers. _He flicked his wrist and the demon of sorrow was sent fyling into the nearest wall.

Dean turned to Sam with a surprised look on his face, he had used his power on command. Dean didn't think any more of it as he took off with Sam following him.

The demon of sorrow got to his feet "You're not getting away that easy."

**OoOoOoOoO**

"We'll only agree if you take one of us with you." Phoebe added.

"Fine but I get to pick." he replied "Piper."

"Why me?"

"You have the power to freeze, which we might need."

"Fine I'll go with the 'demon' and you two stay here and make the vanquishing potion."

"No Piper! I don't like it." Phoebe replied.

"Neither do I, but I don't want Sam and Dean to get killed."

Phoebe sighed then she looked at the demon "If you hurt her I'll kill you."

"I don't doubt it."

"You two write a spell, quickly." Piper ordered.

Phoebe grabbed a pen and went straight to work. She took Paige's hand and gave her a minute to read the spell before chanting it.

"Send our sister and demon friend back in time to find our boyfriends." Paige and Phoebe chanted.

Piper and the demon disappeared in bright yellow lights just as Sam and Dean had.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sam and Dean had lost the demon and were taking a minute to catch their breath.

"How'd you do it?" Dean asked.

"Do what?"

"Use your powers on command."

"I remembered what Paige told me" he paused "she said, trust in yourself, trust in your powers, so I did and I saved you."

"Hey, I was doin fine" Dean said with a hint of laughter.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother, Dean would always make jokes no matter the situation. Sam then pulled the spell out of his pocket and he took a good look at it.

"Don't lose that, our whole future relies on it."

Sam turned to look at Dean "Are you really going to give up hunting?"

"The truth is Sam, I'm tired of doing this" he paused "I want to have a normal life, I want you to have a normal. But the thing is... I... I don't know where to start."

"Start with Phoebe" Sam replied "Then go from there."

Dean gave Sam a smile that said thanks but being Dean chick flick moments never lasted long. Quickly brushing the subject away he moved to the matter at hand. "Should we go home before we end up gettin killed?"

Before Sam could answer the demon of sorrow appeared behind Dean. Sam went to move forwards but the demon put out his hand which meant stop. "Take another step and I'll break he's neck." he smirked "Give me the spell and I'll let your brother live."

"Don't do it Sam!"

Sam looked from his brother to the demon. Sam sighed heavily "Fine I'll give you the spell" and on the word spell Sam sent the demon and Dean flying into an old tree. Sam ran over to them and helped Dean up and offered him an apology, then they took off running.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"So where is your brother?" Piper asked walking through the old town.

"He's close."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I don't want to die."

"How do you know I won't kill you?"

"Being killed by Draygin is far more frightening."

"You're trying to stop your brother from helping him, aren't you?"

"Yes... I'm trying to save demons from death." he turned to face Piper "And if it means working with the Charmed ones then I'll do it without question."

"But when this is all over we're back to being enemies."

"Trust me Piper when this is all over there won't be any demons left strong enough to take you and your sisters on" he started to walk again "We will have to rebuild and we should be done by the time your sons have grown up."

"I see." Piper mused then she spotted Sam and Dean running down the street. "There they are" Piper ran over to them with the demon behind her. "Sam, Dean hold up."

Sam and Dean were surprised to see Piper but even more surprised to see a demon with her.

"Thank god I found you two" Piper said catching her breath. "We need to get home."

"We've been trying but every time he shows up" Dean said pointing to the demon of sorrow who was just a few feet away from them.

"Ok run and when we're out of sight I'll freeze him ok, good, now run!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Do you think they're ok?" Paige asked.

"I'm sure their fine" Phoebe said sitting down next to her younger sister. "I bet they're on the way back right now."

"I hope so."

"You really love Sam don't you?"

"Yeah I do. He makes me feel complete."

"I know what you mean."

"Do you think that we'll ever have a normal life?"

"Yeah I do and I think its going to be soon."

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Can you see him?" Piper asked.

"No" Dean replied.

"Great" Piper sighed.

"This is a good time to escape" Sam chimed in.

"No not yet." the demon said.

"You don't get a say in it, you're a demon" Dean spat.

Piper turned to face the demon "look demon-"

"I have a name you know" he cut in.

"You do?" she asked.

"Its James."

"Your name is James?" Piper asked.

"My mother was mortal therefore I'm only half demon" he replied "My brother is more demon then I am though."

"Fine James" Piper said brushing her hair behind her ears "why can't we go home yet?"

"When you sent Sam and Dean back to the past, my brother went with them." he paused taking note that Piper didn't understand what he was saying. "Lets just say that if we leave without him it will mess up the future."

"So what? We wait for him to attack us again."

"Yes. You'll have to freeze him and then say the spell and when we get back to the future I'll do the rest."

"I don't trust him" Dean spat again.

"We don't have much of a choice." Piper said turning to face Dean then she turned back to James. "When will he show?"

"Well it should be soon and he'll come strong but you'll have the upper hand. My brother doesn't think clearly when he's mad."

"Well thats good for us bad for him" Piper grinned then she turned to face Dean and Sam. "Hey, you guys did get the spell to vanquish Draygin?"

"We sure did" Sam replied.

"Great now we just need to get home and-"

"Find Draygin." James cut in.

"You don't know were he is by any chance?" Piper asked.

"No I don't, sorry" he apologized "But my brother might. But then again even if you knew where he was it wouldn't help. If you are going to vanquish him it should be done in the manor. Its where you're the strongest."

"You demons really do your research." Piper grinned.

James was about to say something but he was cut off by Sam.

"I think he's coming." Sam looked around the corner to see the demon of sorrow. "Get ready Piper."

"Alright" Piper got herself into position. "bring it on."

He came into sight and the minute he was in range Piper froze him.

"Alright hurry" James said.

"Sam say the spell."

Sam pulled the spell out of his pocket and he started to chant "Now what was lost is found send us back to the place we call home."

The old town turned into the attic of the Halliwell manor. And Phoebe and Paige stood in front of the book.

The demon of sorrow unfroze and he looked around the room. "Ah the Charmed ones" he smirked "and my brother."

"You've gone to far" James said walking over to him.

The demon of sorrow glared at his brother and he flicked his hand which sent him flying across the room. He went to walk over to him, then he stopped he didn't blink he didn't breath he did nothing.

"Piper did you freeze him?" Phoebe asked.

"Yep" she replied "Hey James get up and do your stuff."

James shook his head and got back to his feet. He made his way over to his brother and placed his hand on his forehead. "Can you unfreeze him?"

"Sure" Piper moved her hands then he was unfrozen.

"What" he gasped then he started to scream.

"Feel the pain you've caused, feel your last breath" the demon of Sorrow burst into flames and left nothing but some smoke. His brother then turned to face the Halliwell sisters and the Winchester brothers "Thank you" he then shimmered off.

"What was that about?" Paige and Phoebe asked, clearly their theory of being double crossed was wrong.

The Wincester brothers and Piper looked at each other and they had no answer to give Paige and Phoebe.

So Piper said the only thing Piper could say "Sibling rivalry".

**OoOoOoOoO**

Dean and Phoebe laid in bed huddled close together, Phoebe's head was resting against his shoulder. Dean ran his fingers through Phoebe's long hair and his other arm was around her waist.

"It'll all be over soon" Phoebe said in a tired voice "We can have normal lives what ever that means."

Dean laughed softly at Phoebe then he pressed a small kiss to her forehead. "Phoebe we have to find the colt."

"Why" she asked lifting her head of his chest "We have the spell."

"But when Sam... past Sam tried to use it, it didn't work." he paused "I just want a back up plan in case things go wrong or in case a demon steals the spell or-"

"Well find it Dean" Phoebe said kissing him softly. "I promise."

**To Be Continued**

**Please R&R XD**

**Sorry for the short chapter. Ok and now I have to tell you guys some bad news, there is only one chapter left :( **

**Next time on The Power Within... The time has come and the sisters and the brothers must face the yellow eyed demon. It will be a fight to the death, but will they be the ones left standing?**


	11. Chapter 11 The Darkest Hours

**Chapter Eleven: _The Darkest Hours_**

The Halliwell sisters and the Winchester brothers stood face to face with the yellow eyed demon. This was the end and Phoebe knew it these was exactly how her premonition had played out.

"Its over, we win" Paige yelled.

"Its not over" he smirked "Not until you're all dead!"

"Sorry buddy" Piper said angrly "But the one dying here is you!"

The yellow eyed demom just laughed at her. Suddenly all five of them were thrown againts the wall of the attic.

"You lose."

The five of them all struggled to get of the wall but they're effort was in vain. They were pinned and not getting out of it. Paige turned to face Sam "I love you Sam."

"I love you too Paige" he replied.

Phoebe turned to Dean, it was clear that she loved Dean and even more clear that he loved her. The look in Dean's eyes said 'I love you' and that's all she needed.

"I love you too."

**12 hours earlier**

The sun shone through the front doors of the beautiful Halliwell manor. This house had so much history and so much had gone on within these walls. Love had blossemed and love had died.And right now love was most diffinately blooming within the manor.

And even though some of them were trying to pretend that it wasn't there, fate had a way of changing things. But fate could be cruel and the people within these walls knew that better than anyone.

"WE DID IT!!!" Phoebe yelled loud enough for the whole street to hear.

"Did what?" Piper asked walking down the stairs.

"Found and got the colt back" she said pointing to herself and Dean "Aren't we great?"

"You got the colt back?" Sam asked walking down to them.

"Oh yeah! We sure did" Dean said happily.

"Thats great!" Sam said with a smile.

"How?" Piper asked.

"We just tortured a few demons until they told is where it was" Phoebe said scratching the back of her neck.

"If there is a mess in the attic you're cleaning it up" Piper scowled "Oh and this time don't let demons steal the colt."

"This is going somewhere safe" Phoebe said holding the gun out to show Piper.

"I've seen it" she walked off to the kitchen.

The second Piper was gone, a demon shimmered into the room.

"ah... ah Dean."

Dean shut his eyes and in seconds the demon was screaming in pain as fire covered his body. And like so many demons before him he went poof.

"That was easy" Dean said giving Phoebe his famous grin.

"Too easy." Phoebe said with a serious tone.

Then on queue another demon shimmered into the room but he had his hands up, covering his face and he screamed "Please don't kill me! I have a message for you, from James."

Piper ran into the room "Tell us."

He put he's hands down and looked up at Piper "James said Draygin is on the move."

"What do you mean" Sam asked.

"James said, Draygin said he's sick of demons failing and he's going to do it himself."

"Wait! Draygin is coming to kill us?" Phoebe exclaimed.

"Basically yeah" the demon said sighing with relief. "Can I go now?"

"Tell James thanks and if he finds out anything else to let us know, ok." Piper added.

"Can do" he then shimmered off.

Piper turned to face Phoebe and Dean "Its a good thing you got the colt back." Piper turned to Sam "Go tell Paige what's going on" she then turned back to face Phoebe and Dean "I'll go let Leo know." she then walked off.

Phoebe looked up at Dean "This is far more scarier then I could of ever imagined."

"The premonition is playing over and over in your head, isn't it?"

"Yes" Phoebe took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves "but that's not going to happen, we're going to stop him and then we're going to have nice normal lives with no demons and-"

"Phoebe." Dean cut in "breathe."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Paige sat at the small table with the spell to vanquish Draygin in her hands. She wondered if Sam's premonition would come true, would this be the last demon she fought. Her thoughts were interrupted by Sam walking into the room.

"Sam" she said looking up at him, and she saw worry on his face. "What's wrong?"

Sam walked over to her and sat down beside her. "He's coming" was the first thing he said "Draygin is coming."

"How do you know?"

"Remember James?"

"Yeah why?"

"He sent a demon to tell us that Draygin was coming." he saw worry on Paige's face "I won't let him hurt you Paige" he pressed a kiss to her forehead "No one is going to take you away from me... especially not him." he pulled her into an embrace and whispered _"I love you."_

"_I love you too Sam"_ she whispered back. _"So much."_

**OoOoOoOoO**

James walked through Magic School and he spotted the demon who had been sent to the Halliwell manor. "Did they get the message?" James asked.

"Yes."

"How'd they react?"

"Piper seemed calm and Phoebe seemed to be a bite scared."

"Lets hope they can do it."

"Um... what happens if they fail?"

"We fight."

"I was afraid you were going to say that."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sam sat on the front porch, his mind racing. Could this finally be over? Could they all go back to having normal lives? Or would they fail? He pushed that thought to the back of his mind. He needed to stay focused, he needed to be prepared.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see Phoebe. She took a seat beside him and handed him a cup of coffee. "Here, I think you'll need it."

"Thanks." He said taking the cup.

"Draygin's not going to kill Paige, Sam" Phoebe assured "He's not going to kill any of us."

Sam nodded his head then he stood up and walked inside. As he walked in Dean walked out and he sat next to Phoebe.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know" she admitted "I'm scared, but I'm more than ready to have a normal life."

"Yeah me too" Dean kissed Phoebe lightly on the forehead.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" a female demon with shoulder length blonde hair asked Draygin.

"Demon after demon has failed" he replied "I'm not wasting any more time."

"Let me try."

"Sharna, you will only end up with the same fate as the others ."

"Let me try." she said firmly.

"Fine." he replied. "Go to the manor at sundown."

"I won't fail you."

**OoOoOoOoO**

The Halliwell sisters and the Winchester brothers sat in the conservatory working out a plan. The Book Of Shadows sat on the table in front of them along with the spell to vanquish Draygin.

"So Piper, you freeze him and then we read the spell." Phoebe said.

"What if he doesn't freeze?" Piper asked.

"Then I kick and then we chant."

"I think we need a better plan than freeze, kick, chant" Paige added.

"We need bait" Sam said.

"No!" everyone exclaimed.

"What! I can control my powers and he wants me the most."

"No its not happening" Dean spat.

"Why?"

"Its to dangerous" Dean added "so forget it."

"No Dean! Its not to dangerous and I think it will work."

"Maybe Sam's right" Paige chimed in. "Maybe we should just let him."

"No! no way." Dean yelled.

"To bad, I'm going to."

"No, your not."

"Dean you're not Dad! I'm not taking orders from you."

"I'm trying to protect you!"

"I'm not a child Dean, I don't need protecting."

"Guys stop it!" Phoebe yelled. "Just stop."

Sam and Dean shut up straight away and they turned their attention to Phoebe.

"Dean you need to trust Sam" she said softly "Sam you need to understand why Dean wants to protect you. And you both need to calm down and talk about it not yell about it." Phoebe paused "Sam if you're willing to, then you can use yourself to lure him-"

"What!" Dean exclaimed.

"Let me finish. We won't be far if you need us. Now lets get a plan."

**OoOoOoOoO**

The sun was starting to set and darkness started to creep over San Francisco. To the rest of the city this was just another night, but to the Charmed ones and the Winchester brothers it was an endless night.

Sam walked through the conservatory, he stopped to look out the window. He watched as the sun disappeared and darkness took over. He sighed heavily and he turned around to see a woman with short shoulder length blonde hair and dark blue eyes.

"Hi Sam" she said as she stabbed a knife into his stomach.

Sam fell to his knees and he placed his hand over the wound. "I thought-"

"Draygin was coming" she said bending down to his height "He is, I'm just delivering a message."

"And that would be."

"That it ends tonight." she whispered in his ear "The power of five is not enough."

"You'd be surprised." Sam squinted his eye and she was sent flying into a old shelf. Sam struggled to get to his feet and he lent against the table for support.

The Halliwell sisters and Dean ran into the room. Dean noticed straight away that Sam was hurt and he ran over to him.

"Sam..."

"I'm fine Dean" he said through breaths "We'll get Leo to heal me."

Piper, Phoebe and Paige stood in front of the unconscious demon.

"Should we kill her?" Paige asked.

"Yep" Piper smirked, she raised her hands and in a matter of seconds the demon on the floor was no more than a pile of ash. She then walked over to Dean and she noticed the blood on Sam's stomach. "Leo, Sam needs you."

Paige heard Piper and she rushed over to Sam. "Oh my god!"

"Leo" Piper called again, then he appeared beside Piper. Piper turned to face Leo "Sam. Heal."

Leo walked over to Sam and he placed his hand a few inches above Sam's wound and in no time it was healed. Sam sat down on the chair and Paige took a seat next to him.

"Are you ok?" she asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine."

Leo turned to Piper and Phoebe "I can't come again."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"The Elders won't let me."

"Screw them" Phoebe snapped.

"No, they're right" Piper sighed "We can't risk Leo getting hurt."

"What about us?" Dean exclaimed.

"I'm sorry" Leo apologized. He turned to face Piper, he kissed her passionately then spoke "I love you."

"I love you too."

He then orbed off.

Phoebe looked at Piper with sympathy and she embraced her in a quick hug. "You will see him again."

"I know" Piper said.

"Now what?" Paige asked suddenly.

"We wait." Sam added.

**OoOoOoOoO**

The Halliwell sisters and the Winchester brothers waited patiently for Draygin to attack. It was only two strokes away from midnight and they were growing tired, the last few months finally catching up to them.

All five of them paced around nervously, too afraid to sit down, too afraid to stand in one spot. The clock struck twelve, and Draygin shimmered into the room.

The Charmed ones and the Winchester brothers spun around to face him. None of them had ever seen his face and they were quite surprised to see that he looked pretty normal. His yellow eyes stood out and the scars on his left cheek were hard to miss.

"Its nice to see you lot again" he smirked.

The Charmed ones and the Winchester brothers formed a straight line. It was finally happening, they would have to face Draygin right now or die trying.

"Yeah we've missed you" Dean smirked back.

"Are you just going to stand there?" he asked.

They didn't reply.

Draygin's smirk grew wider "This is to easy." a fireball appeared in his hand and he threw it at Phoebe but it went straight through her.

"Looks like we're one step ahead." Paige grinned.

"What?"

The five of them disappeared in a dark red light.

Draygin growled with anger. He hadn't excepted them to use astral projection. He went to turn around but before he could he was sent flying into a wall. He got up and turned to face Paige and Sam.

"Nice trick" he hissed.

"Thanks" Paige said firmly "Wanna see the next one?"

He felt something hit his back and he turned around to see Piper with her hands raised and a smirk on her face. "Did that hurt?"

"Your powers aren't strong enough to vanquish me."

"I don't know, you'd be surprised" Dean grinned.

Suddenly Dean was pinned to the wall. Piper, Paige and Sam went to help him but they to were pinned to the wall by an invisible force.

"You think you're so smart?"

"No Sam's the smart one."

"Do you remember what happened the last time you pissed me off?"

"Do tell."

Before Draygin could open his mouth he felt something hit the back of his head. He stumbled over and Piper, Paige, Sam and Dean were released and they fell to the floor.

They quickly stood and ran over to Phoebe. Draygin stood up and turned to face them. He closed his eyes and suddenly they were surrounded by flames.

"Piper freeze the fire" Phoebe yelled.

Piper froze the fire and she turned to Phoebe "Now what?"

"Upstairs, upstairs."

The five of them ran up the stairs and to the attic.

"Remember the drill" Piper said catching her breath.

Phoebe's heart was racing, she realized that the attic was where they had been killed in her premonition. She took a deep breath and pushed that thought to the back of her mind. Draygin was the only one dying.

He shimmered into the room and he glared at the Charmed ones and the Winchester brothers.

"Its over we win" Paige yelled.

_No no no no _Phoebe thought. _This isn't going to end this way._

"Its not over" he smirked "Not until you're all dead!"

_This isn't happening _Phoebe screamed in her mind

"Sorry buddy" Piper said angrly "But the one dying here is you!"

_No our destiny is not to die!_

Draygin just laughed at Piper. Suddenly all five of them were thrown against the the attic wall.

"You lose."

_No we don't!_

The five of them all struggled to get of the wall but they're effort was in vain. They were pinned and not getting out of it. Paige turned to face Sam "I love you Sam."

"I love you too Paige" he replied.

Phoebe turned to Dean, she might as well tell him. She was about to die. Dean looked Phoebe in the eye, he smiled warmly at her then he spoke "I love you."

"What" Phoebe gasped. She looked at Draygin he was clearly enjoying the sight of the Charmed ones and the Winchester brothers pinned to a wall. _The power of three is going to die by his hands_. Phoebe thought bitterly then a voice echoed through her head _'the power of five.'_

Phoebe looked at Dean "I love you too" she then looked at Draygin "The power of five will set us free."

"The power of five will set us free" Paige mused.

"The power of five will set us free" the three sisters chanted then Sam and Dean joined in. "The power of five will set us free, The power of five will set us free, The power of five will set us free ."

Draygin's powers grew weak and the sisters and Sam and Dean fell on the ground. They quickly stood up and Sam used his telekinesis power to bring the colt to him. With the colt firmly in his grip he fired it at Draygin. Suddenly everything felt like it was in slow motion, if Sam had been off by a bit their chance of a normal life would go down the drain. The bullet hit Draygin in the heart and he screamed as fire started to comsume his body.

Sam pulled the spell out of his pocket and the five of them chanted "Sisters three, brothers two, call on the power of the witches to vanquish this evil." Bright lights started to fill the room and Draygin screamed louder. "Let the power of the witches rise as we vanquish this evil."

He screamed in pain as fire comsumed his whole body. With one last scream he blew up leaving nothing behind but painful memories.

"Its over" Sam said with relief. "Its really over."

**The next day**

Paige and Sam sat on the top of the Golden gate bridge. It had become their favourite spot. The sun was starting to set, casting a shadow over the busy city. Paige rested her head against Sam's shoulder, and he rested his head againts hers.

They had found peace, at last. The demon that had took so many lives was gone forever. The power of five was no more and it was back to being the power of three.

"Hey Sam."

"Hmm."

"There's something I need to tell you." she said sitting up straight and facing him.

"What?"

"Well even though Draygin is dead... I'm going to keep fighting."

"Why?"

"Sam... I'm half Whitelighter and I have charges to look after."

"So I won't see you any more."

"Sam... I'm not leaving you, I'm just saying that I have other responsabilities." she kissed him passionately "I love you." she kissed him again "so so much.

Sam smiled at Paige and he pulled a box out of his pocket and placed it in front of her, he opened it up and there was a gold ring inside. "Do you love me so much that you'll marry me?"

Paige's eyes opened wide with surprise and a huge smile spread across her face.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes" she pulled him into an embrace and kissed him passionately "Yes I'll marry you."

Sam smiled not having any words to say. So he took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Paige's finger.

Paige looked down at the ring then back at Sam. She grabbed the colar of his shirt and pulled him in for another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too Paige."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Phoebe walked out the front door to see Dean sitting on the stairs. She sat down beside him and gave him a soft smile.

"Hey."

"Hey Phoebe."

"Are you mortal again?"

He just nodded his head in reply.

"So I guess you're really giving up hunting huh?"

"Yep, no more huntin for me."

"Are you ok?" she asked in her sweet voice.

"I'm fine" he said turning to face Phoebe.

"Are you really fine?"

Dean sighed heavily. He had never been the one to talk about how he felt but with Phoebe he felt as though he could, he felt that he didn't need to keep the tough guy act up.

"I just can't believe that this all over. I can have a normal life. Sam can have a normal life." he looked Phoebe straight in the eye "We can have a normal life."

"Dean... what you said in the attic... d... did you mean it?"

"Yeah I did" he kissed Phoebe's forehead lightly "You've stolen my heart Phoebe."

Phoebe pulled Dean in for a passionate kiss. After a long while they broke apart and stared into each others eyes.

"I love you Dean Winchester."

"I love you too Phoebe Halliwell."

**OoOoOoOoO**

Piper and Leo sat on the couch huddled together as they watched Wyatt and Chris play with their toys.

"Are you going to miss being a Whitelighter?"

"No" he said hugging Piper tighter "Not at all."

"I love you Leo."

"I love you so much Piper" he kissed her forehead softly. "Just think, we can finally have normal lives."

"Yeah" Piper said looking Leo in the eye "I guess there really is a happy ever after."

_**The End**_

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of The Power Within. Anyway please R&R. And hopefully I'll have a knew Supernatural story up soon and maybe a sequel ;) **


End file.
